In Our Hands
by ChasingPages
Summary: With a loving family and being the Shadow World's gem, Princess Clarissa Morgenstern's life is set in stone. But when news of a marriage involving none other than Prince Jace Herondale appear, she's not so sure. Two completely different people might be each others only anchor to survival. She'll be crowned Queen of the Shadowhunters on her 17th birthday...if she's still breathing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: News

The drawing was almost finished. After hours of sketching, I finally was able to put down the color pencils and stretch out my arms. A fish. I drew a freaking fish! The body of it seemed dull and no matter how many times I tried shading it in, the drawing never came to life. Crumpling the page and throwing it next to all the other mess-ups, I began again, pushing my pencil fiercely against the paper.

The room's big doors opened slightly and out of pure instinct I shut the notebook and threw it under the desk. "Yes?"

A head peaked into the room revealing a plump woman with large round glasses.

"His Majesty told me to collect you. He expects everyone in the dining room right now." Her voice came out urgent—as always—but also not as a demand. She sounded like a woman who would give out cookies and milk to children. The thought made my lips twitch.

I rose from my desk and flattened the wrinkles out of my dress as I made my way to the door, shutting it quietly behind me.

"Thank you, Abigail. You are dismissed." I gave her a genuine smile and tried not to wince as I said it. I hated these formalities but being a princess, I had to uphold them.

"Send my best to the children!" I made a mental note to sneak them some cookies tomorrow.

The halls were wide; every inch of them splashed with warm tones in multiple shades. The paintings hung on the wall looked snobbish but somehow witty. Everything in the castle was big, but the way everything was placed, set up even, it just felt warm. A place I loved being in despite still getting lost after years of growing up in the very location.

I waved to the servants, the guards all doing their job with a smile. We all knew everyone by name so it was much easier to greet them. Though, it still bothers me to this day when my 'Good morning!' was responded with a bow. They did smile and I do hope it's real, not just a form of obligation.

I had finally arrived in the obnoxiously big dining room. It was decorated with gold and diamonds. A shimmering chandelier sat right above a long marble table that could fit up to thirty people. It was quiet odd really, the size of it stood out because there were only a few chairs placed in the center, leaving an peculiar amount of room on the side.

"Clarissa, how kind of you to grace us with your presence."

I sat down next to my brother and saw my Father smirking from across the table.

"I got lost!" I shrugged, trying my best not to smile.

"Our daughter tells lies." He chuckled. I stuck my tongue out in the least lady-like way possible and he rolled his eyes.

Jonathan turned to me and I could see that he was already cutting into his steak.

"You've lived here for sixteen years and you still can't find your way around?" He said as he was about to take another bite. I shoved his arm playfully, and snorted when the meat sauce smeared his face.

"Clarissa!" I heard my Mother scold. Across the table, she was calling the servants frantically asking for another cloth while Father was pursing his lips looking quite amused.

After Jon cleaned up we got back to eating our food. The steak was absolutely delicious, thanks to our amazing chiefs. I wised I could find away to thank them properly.

"Oh, and I'm not sixteen yet, Jon." I said knowingly.

Mom and Dad shared a look and I was just about to ask them what they were doing when Jon spoke up.

"It's a month away! You're practically sixteen already."

"Most people don't even bring up their birthday until it's a week away much less a month!" I scoffed.

He shrugged.

"Actually, Clary, we do have something we need to discuss regarding your sixteenth birthday." Mom led on as she rubbed her palms together, something she always did when she was nervous.

"Mother, if this is about what I want for my birthday there is no way in—"

"It's not about that." Dad interrupted. He placed his hands on Moms, as if giving each other support.

I looked to Jon for any sign of realization but he looked just as confused as I was.

"As you know Clarissa, you're brother is one of the best generals I have ever seen!" Jon beamed at the compliment.

I smiled at that, proud of my brother. "You also know that he decided that he doesn't want the crown. The older sibling is usually supposed to inherit it, _especially_ a male one." He added that part gently, trying not to offend me. I wasn't, of course. I knew that father thought I was perfectly capable of anything, even more so than any man.

"But Jon knows he's better off as a general, someone who can command all of our armies. It's a hard job but none of us are worried about him not being able to succeed." Dad looked to Jon.

"Yeah, well, you know I've never wanted to be a king, Clary. I focus on my training and battle strategy, not all the other stuff. That's more your forte." Jon went on. I nodded at this, it wasn't new news. "But, we belong to the ruling family of the biggest and most powerful place in the Shadow World. Some might say we _do_ rule the Shadow World itself." I also nodded at this. I knew my parents were considered the most powerful Shadowhunters. I've known it since birth. The Kings and Queens of all the other cities could even be considered second class to them. Even they served my parents.

Jon looked backed at Father, not knowing what they were leading on to.

"Anyways, you won't be crowned until your seventeenth birthday, and having made the announcement public makes it easier. They've responded well. They love you Clarissa and are ready to accept you as their ruler." Dad said with a hint of pride. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest. There was so much previous pressure. The people could've hated the idea. It was so new and it involved a women ruling too. But now that I know that they're willing to put faith in me, it might not be as bad.

"But they also want a King."

I blinked. Jon as well.

"What?"

 **Hoped you enjoyed that haha. I'm having fun with this…**

 **Yes, there are very many fanfics like this but trust me, it will be quite different once we start off.**

 **I'm very new to this so I have no idea what reviews and all that stuff is, so if anyone could help me out, that'd me great!**

 **xo,**

 **H**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Less-Than-Formal Introductions

"A king?" I repeated. "What do you mean they want a _king?!_ "

At this point I was hyperventilating. I could feel my brothers hand patting my back, trying his best to calm me down as my eyes darted around the room in panic.

"Clarissa listen to me—Clary! Let me finish, dear."

I looked up at Father expectedly and gulped. "Please continue."

He sighed. "Yes they have accepted you. They want you to rule. But they also want someone at your side, a male. A king. With two powerful figures, we'll be unstoppable. You didn't really think that you'd never get married, did you?" He questioned.

"No. No, I never thought that." I answered shaking my head. "I just thought I'd get more time. To fall in love."

Mom looked at me, her eyes softening. Dad looked slightly pained. Jonathan, well, he still looked confused.

"Queens don't have that luxury." It was Mother who spoke that time.

"But you did!" I exclaimed. "You and Dad fell in love. It was practically a fairytale! I've heard the stories. Or were they lies?"

At first I was frightened to hear the answer. No kid wants his or her parents to be married out of duty. But the way they looked at each other, full of love and adoration, silenced my thoughts completely.

"Your mother and I are another story. Anyways, it was different time filled with other factors far too complicated for me to explain right now."

"So what then?" I breathed. "They want a king? I'm obviously, _not_ one." I gestured to my breast.

Jon coughed on his drink. Mother rolled her eyes and Dad looked extremely uncomfortable.

"We know, dear. Your father and I just think it's time for you to start…um…well, seeing someone?" Her voice sounded questioning although it was supposed to be a statement.

"You mean, like _date_?" I sputtered.

Both Father and Jon looked as if they wanted to be anywhere but here.

"There's still lots of time for an engagement. We don't want you to rush into things now. But it would benefit you both to learn how to rule beside one another. It's vital for your future to expirence the feeling of a married life."

"You say that like you've already picked someone!" I accused. Mother and Father shared another look.

"We have." They said in unison.

My fork clattered against my plate. " _WHO?_ "

They both flinched at my reaction.

"Prince Jace Herondale, eldest child of Stephen and Celine Herondale."

* * *

I sat on a low stool covered in red satin while Abigail was getting rid of the dreaded knots and tangles from my hair.

"At least you know him." She suggested. "Wouldn't it be far worse if it were some stranger?"

"They very fact that I know him makes everything worse! He's practically a man-whore, Abigail! He's conceited and arrogant and knows exactly how to push my buttons." She laughed at my choice of words.

"He can't be that bad, Highness." She chuckled, pulling my hair soothingly between her fingers.

"But he is! Oh, he is far worse. He's screwed every maiden in his court and hundreds of other women as well! One day we'll have to concede a child and I can't help but think he'll infect me from getting around so much. Honestly Abigail, Stephen and Celine are very lucky he hasn't impregnated someone yet. Well, that we know of."

Jace and I had been playmates since I'd escaped my mothers' womb. Celine and Stephen were practically my second parents and Jace was Jon's best friend. They weren't related but they might as well be, seeing that Celine and Stephen were also not only my parents best friends, but also closest ally. They ruled Alicante, the second most powerful place in the Shadow World.

Their family _always_ visited. I really wouldn't have minded if Jace wasn't such an egoistic arse that always came along. He was so annoying at times it took everything not to chuck a spear at him while we trained.

"You'll be fine." She assured me as she set the brush on top of the vanity.

"Whatever." I muttered after Abigail had left the room.

I pulled my now smooth red locks back as I climbed into bed, tucking myself into the white duvet. Dad warned me that Jace and his family would arrive tomorrow. Was I prepared to see that asshat of a Prince? No! But as I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, part of me realized that I had to be prepared for everything.

* * *

"Highness! Today's the day!" Abigail's voice rung threw my room like a bell. I groaned as she tapped my shoulder relentlessly.

"No." I moaned into the pillow.

"You must get up! Prince Jace shall be here any moment now."

"He can wait. Sleep can't." The covers were instantly ripped away from me, leaving my pale freckled skin exposed to the cold air. "It's freezing, you madwomen!"

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Go shower and brush your teeth while I prepare the dress." She shooed me into the bathroom and sulked as I got up.

I took a quick shower but took my time brushing my teeth as I enjoyed the touch of silk from the robe brushing my skin. After spitting out the tooth paste and splashing my face with water, I walked out to see what Abigail had laid out.

"Can't I just wear trousers? Its just Jace! He's seen me covered in muck, today shouldn't matter." I complained.

Abigail sat me down in front of the vanity and began blow-drying my hair. "By the Angel! Is it even possible to have this many knots?"

She fussed over my hair, brushing it and blowing it at the same time. "And no, you cannot wear trousers. The last time you've seen the Prince, you two were merely friends."

"I'd use the term 'friend' very loosely." I added.

I could see her rolling her eyes through the mirror. Still styling my hair and not looking up she replied: "Now he's practically your fiancée."

I stiffened as the words hit me. "No no no. NO." I burst out. "We're just…experimenting."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Not like that!"

The rest of the time Abigail spent brushing my face with make-up and curling my hair. We chatted about her two children, Sasha and Kate and how she found out that they snuck out of school to have a picnic. Kate ended up falling into a lake and coming home soaking wet. I had a laughing fit while Abigail ranted on about how irresponsible they were being. She finished with a stroke of a brush on my cheek and stepped back.

"Go put on your dress."

I smiled as I got up and dismissed her.

Looking into the mirror I was somehow infuriated by my appearance. My once frizzy red locks turned into soft curls that reached past my shoulders. My face looked natural yet the powder hid all of my imperfections without covering up any freckles. Abigail somehow also managed to find a dress that complimented my slim, tiny figure. It was a soft green color that made my eyes pop more than usual. It was quite short and surprisingly comfortable. It looked like it built for my body and it's movements. The straps formed a lacey halter around my neck and two thin straps drew an 'X' cross my back revealing creamy skin.

I was upset. I was upset because I _thought_ I looked good. I didn't want Jace to see my like this. Like an actual girl. If we were going to rule beside one another I needed his respect and flouncing around like a 'delicate flower' was not going to help with that.

I strapped my heels on with a huff. I hated heels but they secretly comforted me. Being 5 foot nothing, anything that gives you a boost should be cherished.

* * *

My palms were sweaty. My knees were wobbly. I was nervous. Standing outside in front of the palace gates, the wind brushing my legs, I felt exposed. I was going to see Jace and this time, things would be different. But I was going to do my best to keep everything professional beside the circumstances. Everyone was excited. Jon wanted to see Jace for obvious reasons and my parents were buzzing to see Celine and Stephen. I on the other hand, would rather be anywhere else.

It felt like years until the carriage arrived. It stopped a few feet in front of us and I could hear Mother squeal with excitement. People exited the carriage one by one. Stephen stepped out first with his arms linked to Celine. He smiled broadly at our sight and took long strides to greet us, followed by his wife who unlinked her arms to bundle up her skirt as she followed her husband's footsteps.

The next person to step out was the most stunning girl I had ever seen. She had long legs that seemed to tower over me, and ink-black hair that reached a little past her waist. She wore a strapless black dress that flowed to her knees. She was slim and wore a friendly smile that most would find intimidating if not a royal. Something about her could captivate a room in an instant. I felt slightly jealous but brushed away the feeling quickly.

A boy with jet-blacked hair and an angled jaw followed next. He shared similar qualities to the girl—despite his expression, which seemed cold and unwelcoming since his mouth was set into a firm line that didn't budge—I assumed they were siblings. He wore regular clothes, also black. They resembled training gear but in a more modern way. They stood in a line, facing us next to Celine and Stephen.

The last person to arrive was none other than Jace himself. I'd be lying if I didn't admit to my breath hitching at the sight of him. He wasn't exactly the way I had remembered. He seemed even more beautiful if that was even possible. Jace had fine, slightly curled, golden hair that curved at his neck. He was slim but muscular at the same time, almost elegant in a way. But the thing that captivated me most was his eyes. Even from afar his golden eyes stunned me. It seemed like the angels themselves, practically smothered in gold, crafted him. He was tall, _much_ taller than I was.

He caught my eye and smirked. In that moment, any fondness dropped like a pin and I was holding back a glare. He walked towards us slowly like the little entitled bastard he was. His chin was held high and that _smirk_ —it seemed like it was permanently plastered on his face and he knew people were watching him.

They were all lined up in front of us and for just a moment everything froze and no one knew what to do. But then Dad broke into a grin and I knew any sign of formalities were gone.

"Stephen!" Father exclaimed as he clasped his friends back. "It's so good to see you!" They did a 'man hug' and chatted like no one was there. Mother and Celine were already hugging, looking as if they were about to cry. The parents caught up before they finally membered that they weren't the only people present.

"Oh!" Stephen broke in. "Where are my manners?" He looked at Jon and I with an infectious smile. He opened his arms wide and I didn't hesitate to hug him back. I missed his hugs. He then patted Jon on the back and they shared their greetings. But my eyes were locked on Jace as I noticed him staring. He quickly looked away and something in his eyes vanished.

"Clarissa—Clary," He corrected as his lips twitched. "Jon, meet Sir Alec and Lady Isabelle Lightwood. Daughter and Son of Robert and Maryse Lightwood. They are heirs to the ruling family of the most powerful territory in Alicante." He gestured to the dark haired boy and girl.

I turned my attention to them. Isabelle looked as if she were waiting for me to say something and Alec looked as if he couldn't care less.

I curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Isabelle gave me a sweet smile and bowed. "The pleasure is ours, your Highness."

Alec gave me a stiff bow.

Before I could say anything, Isabelle cut in. "Enough with these polite greetings! You can call me Izzy."

Her bubbly attitude made my smile more genuine. "And you can call me Clary, everyone does."

Her eyes brightened from the sudden change of my attitude.

"I think I might like you. It's a shame you'll have to be married to him." She gestured to Jace. I laughed and she did too. Celine scolded her but there was such a light heartedness to her tone that I knew she didn't take it seriously.

"Oh please, Iz. You wish you were engaged to me." Jace purred.

"You're disgusting." She chuckled.

In that moment, I decided that she might be a good choice to befriend. Once I get to know her past and her motives of course.

We all then chatted, trying to catch up on each other's lives. Izzy commenting things that might've sounded offensive if it weren't coming from her, Alec nodding here and there, Jon and Jace bantering and me just occasionally laughing. It all seemed very natural and it made me realized how much I missed Stephen's warm aura and Celine's sweet laugh. I also found myself talking to Izzy, both of us sharing each other's distaste for Jace.

My mom clapped her hands to get our attention. "Our chefs have prepared lunch. Come." She grabbed Celine's hand and they headed to the dining room followed by everyone else. Except Jace and I.

"The last time I saw you Red," He teased earning a hard glare from me. "You were covered in horse manure."

I stepped closer to him. A challenge. I could smell his scent, forest trees and honey. "That's because you," I poked him right in the chest. "Jace Herondale, pushed me into it." He smiled, a mischievous smile.

He then stepped beside me and moved his head close to my ear to the point wear I could feel his soft breath sending shivers down my spine.

"I think I'm going to have fun here." He whispered so quietly that even I could barely hear. I stepped back furiously and found him walking away. Although his back was to me, I swear he was smirking.

 **Wow, longer chapter. I hope you liked it, I definitely enjoyed writing it. Please, please, PLEASE, review! It is much appreciated. Feel free to leave suggestions and things you like, things you want to see in the next few chapters.**

 **Sorry if it was a little uneventful, I did have to introduce the characters. It is hard staying true to their personalities but I am doing my best.**

 **Even though I'm updating the day after I uploaded my first chapter, don't count on a new chapter everyday. I will do everything in my power to update as frequently as possible and that'll be easier since it's summer!**

 **xo,**

 **H**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Watch the Temper

"This place is beautiful." Isabelle observed as she marveled the walls of our dining room from her seat.

"Thank you, Isabelle. Jocelyn decorated it." Father admitted shamelessly.

I laughed. "If Mom weren't here, we'd be dining in a boot camp."

"Hmm?"

"You were the one who suggested moving in logs instead of chairs and to paint the walls camo." I reminded him. "I most certainly did not!"

"You did." I smiled.

"So, Jace." Jon started abruptly.

Jace stopped whatever conversation he was having with Stephen and looked up. "Yes?"

"How's Alicante treating you?" He asked after reaching over to my plate and swiping off a few cookies. He dropped one in his mouth while looking at me smugly. _Pig._ I mouthed.

"You mean what life's like being the most remarkably sexy shadow hunter on the face of the planet?" He grinned showing off a chipped tooth that somehow looked charming. "Oh, it's lovely. Aside from the countless of females throwing themselves at me though."

"How I pity those girls."

"Oh?" Jace questioned with a raised eyebrow and shot me an amused smile. "How so?"

"Those poor girls don't know who they're, 'throwing themselves at.'" I quoted in a mocking manner. "At first they might see, well, whatever it is they see. But who they really _don't_ see is the vain boy underneath who's practically slept with half of their population."

Celine and Mother froze as they watched, almost waiting to see who would loose their temper first. Stephen and Father looked at each other like they were placing bets on Jace and I. Alec had gone stiff and Jon and Izzy looked plainly entertained.

Jace shrugged lazily. "Perhaps that's all true, but it hasn't seemed to stop them before. What about you, Red?" I silently hissed at the nickname, which only seemed to add more fuel to his fire. "Still holding on to your precious flower?"

The room fell silent as I gaped. The staff was moving around as usual but I could tell from their sudden glances that they were listening.

"Do you just enjoy the idea of having your innocence, making them chase? For all one knows, that might be quite the motivation. I don't blame you, Red. I'm sure you love the attention."

"Jace!" Celine's eyes were blazing. "Apologize at once!"

I stayed in my seat, trying hard to keep my breathing even and look unaffected. I could feel my neck reddening but I held his gaze.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I do like the feeling of being untouched. As for a chase, I've never orchestrated one. I'm sure you haven't either. You'd gladly fuck the next moving thing that past you. I've kept my _'innocence'_ for a reason, goldilocks. I'd rather not get knocked up like I'm sure the rest of your whores have." With that, I got up and left the room.

* * *

The dagger hit the target with ease. After leaving the dining table fuming, I left for the training room and picked up some throwing knives and daggers to aim at the new dummies Jon had moved in last week. I hadn't missed so far, mostly because I was picturing Jace's head each time I hit the target.

I reached for another one and positioned it near my ear. Taking a small step, I—

Somebody grabbed my hand from behind and I whirled around to see who it was. I was staring into unmistakable golden eyes. I yanked my hand from Jace's grip and turned to throw the dagger at the target. I missed by barely an inch. With a huff of annoyance, not just because I missed, I picked up another one and prepared to try again.

Almost defiantly, I could feel Jace step closer, to the point where I could nearly feel his broad shoulders brush my hair. I hated the height reminder.

I made a noise of mixed annoyance and impatience. "If you came here to apologize, don't bother."

"I'm not here to apologize."

I bit my lip to keep from screaming as I once again whirled around. I bumped into him as I did and we were now standing so close that if I took another step, I'd fall right into his arms. I had to tip my head up to look him in the eye.

"Then why are you here Jace?" I half-shouted as I threw the dagger to the floor. "Why? Is it to annoy me, because angel forbid it's just been an hour and I've already had enough of that. So you can take your snotty little opinion and stuff it into a bloody—" I was unconsciously going to push him back in anger but he held my hand in a grip that didn't hurt, but was hard enough to keep me from pushing him back.

He let go and gently slid the dagger that I had thrown onto the floor and into my hands. He spun me around and positioned my arm, almost hugging me from behind. "You have to be in the correct position or your aim will be off." As if realizing how close he was, he took multiple steps back leaving a noticeable amount of room between us.

"Try it."

After a few moments, I still refused to throw the dagger but I hadn't changed my position or snapped back. I just simply stared at the target; avoiding Jace's eyes the whole time.

I heard a sigh and shoe steps maneuvering to the door.

I knew he hadn't turned around to look at me from the way his voice echoed backwards. "I know the virginity thing was taking it a step too far. I know I said I wasn't here to apologize but if it does make you feel better, I didn't mean it."

I stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, Clary." Not Red. Not Clarissa. Just, _Clary._

After I knew he had left the room and was well out of hearing reach, I threw the dagger, keeping notice of what Jace mentioned. It hit the damn target.

* * *

The next morning I decided to wear a yellow sundress after changing out of my training gear and getting word from Mother that something was planned that involved the public, therefore cameras and pictures. She said to dress nicely but comfortably so Abigail suggested wearing sandals.

Mother, Celine and Jace were all waiting in front of the palace gates. The two women beamed as I arrived but Jace didn't seem to be paying attention or he was just avoiding my gaze. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't help glancing at him. He was dressed casually in jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged his body tightly, showing off lean muscles. He also had thrown a leather jacket on making him appear more put together in a way.

Mom and Celine somehow managed to get me standing next to Jace. We both stood their awkward, neither willing to look at the other.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

They both grinned excitedly. "'We' meaning, you and Jace are going on a public outing!" Celine answered.

"What?" We both said in confusion.

They looked at each other excitedly and squealed like teenage girls. "A date!"

"But—"

"No, buts dear. We don't want the public to think this something to be forced. That's why it's being set up way before your engagement will take place. They need to think you've fallen in love."

"I don't see the point of this, Mother. How is—"

"So many families have suffered a great deal of loss from last years occurrence of demon pox." Mothers voice grew quieter. "Although it's gone now and we've found treatments, people still died. This is our way of giving them something else to focus on. Something light. Every kingdom enjoys a good love story."

I looked at Jace who didn't seem as objective as before.

"I'm down if you are." I commented.

He looked at me and for a brief moment and something in his eyes flashed. But it was gone before I could blink.

"After you, milady."

 **Guys, you have no idea how exited I am to write the next chapter. SO MUCH CLACE HAHA! I don't want them to fall in love right away because I want it to happen slowly and naturally. Meaning, they won't be head over heels for each other at first but there are moments where you can definitely identify the chemistry.**

 **I know the virginity comment feels a bit unresolved but that'll be touched in the next chapter. Also, did the dagger scene kind of remind you of that one scene in the T.V show where Jace was teaching Clary how to use the seraph blade? It seemed cheesy then so I didn't want to do it here. Also, it's only the 3** **rd** **chapter.**

 **REVIEW AND RATE SO I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER (give me suggestions of what you want to happen of the date too)**

 **xo,**

 **H**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cake and Dates

"Come on! You two can be so much more convincing." Celine urged.

I rolled my eyes as she pushed Jace and I out the palace gates. They closed with a shudder, leaving us alone.

Jace looked around and the back at me. "Now what?"

Good question. "There's a portal over there." I said, pointing across him. "It should take us to the villages…I think."

"You think?"

"Well, the last time I stepped through a portal with Jon, we ended up in the middle of no where." He gave a short laugh.

"Let me guess, Valentine thought he needed to test your survival skills?" Jace began to stride to the portal.

I followed him, having to quicken my pace since his legs were much longer than mine. I never thought I'd compare my legs to boy but then again, Jace wasn't your average guy. In fact if you called him 'average' I was sure he'd be severely offended.

"Yeah. I guess not all Princesses are meant to be pampered."

"With the exception of you, of course." He stepped through the portal without a second look.

I made a face before going after him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled even though I knew he couldn't hear me through the portal.

* * *

I stepped out of the portal to see Jace taking in the scenery. We were thrown into one of the larger villages. Although it wasn't filled with any upper class Shadowhunters, it was beautiful. It was filled with the kind liveliness that couldn't be bought because the people that lived there created it.

Children were skipping in the dirt, sparing and twirling around. Mothers were sharing their tales of battle, some throwing their heads back in laughter. Men were mainly working or sharing a whiskey with their friends.

I sighed in contentment as I watched my people enjoy their lives.

"Jace, welcome to 'Rael.'"

I took a quick glance at Jace and was surprised to see a faint bit of amazement in his eyes. But even as I turned around, I was certain he wiped it away.

"It's the Princess!" someone burst out.

People suddenly stopped what they were doing to stare at Jace and I. I blushed from the attention and gave a shy wave.

"Please continue, I only wish you treat me as just another Shadow hunter." I announced. They all went back to what they were doing before but I still caught a few awed glances.

I began to walk around until Jace cupped my hands in his and I halted in my tracks. His palm was warm, but not with sweat like I'm sure mine was now that he was holding it.

He stepped beside as I stared at our laced fingers.

"We need to keep up an appearance." He whispered and I nodded. Good thinking.

I showed him around, stopping at all the attractions and detailing its history. Jace listened to me intently and never interrupted, only speaking up when he had questions. He was earning many flirtatious smiles and looks of desire from women. He noticeably ignored it all and paid attention to me the whole time. I

I didn't want to admit it but having Jace's full attention felt good. There were many beautiful women in Rael that'd been gawking at him as we walked. Maybe he didn't pay attention to them because he knew they wouldn't do anything with me standing right there. Maybe that's the only reason. I brushed off the thought quickly.

"Rael is one of the biggest villages in Idris. The people here, well, they aren't exactly upper-class. But they seem to have their own culture. It's something I admire, really. It's quite big, but everyone knows everyone. It's more of a community. That's why I say they aren't exactly 'upper-class'. They help each other so money isn't exactly too important here. I don't know how, but they make it work."

I smiled. There was no other place like Rael.

This concept seemed all new to Jace. "Everyone here, they all dress, well—normal. No one's in gear." He surveyed the area. "They're shadowhunters, shouldn't they be training?"

The question somehow put the urge in me to be defensive.

"Children learn basic training and they take it from there on. After that, there's no requirement for the people of Rael to train. That's why anyone who doesn't feel as if fighting constantly is a lifestyle they wish to uphold, they have the option to move here. Where there's peace."

Jace shook his head. "But they're _shadowhunters_. They were created to protect."

I huffed. "Well here, they're my people. In Idris, we believe in a regular, peaceful life. There are also no mundane here if you hadn't noticed, so the only people they need to protect is each other."

I could tell that he was about to question it but saw my annoyed expression so he shut his mouth. Calm down, Clary. He didn't know. Alicante is much different from Idris, this way of living is supposed to be new to him.

I tightened my grip on his hand, tugging him along. I stopped him shortly and let go of his hands so I could clap excitedly. I was now bouncing up and down, earing stares from people around me.

"Clary? Are you alright?"

I stopped bouncing and looked at him, my eyes bright.

"It's open, come on!" I ran inside.

It was a flee market. There were fruit stands everywhere and tables filled with deserts I've never even seen. People were selling clothes and children's training equipment. I hadn't even realized Jace was standing next to me in the excitement until I almost bumped into him.

"'The Shadow Market.'" Jace observed, reading the sign. I nodded in conformation and started to a table filled with different kinds of cake.

I was practically in heaven. "Oh! There's vanilla raspberry, and coconut cream, and that's—" I squealed, pointing at the pinkish cake. "My favorite, Strawberry shortcake."

"Really?" Jace arched a perfect eyebrow. "I always pegged you as carrot cake kind of girl, Red." His lips quirked up. "But then again, I supposed 'shortcake' does make sense, judging from your height. And then there's your hair…though I'd compare it to a tomato rather than a strawberry."

I was about to scowl when I remembered I was surrounded by cake. Not even Jace Herondale can ruin this for me. I gazed admiringly at the artwork plastered on the cake by icing, while Jace squinted at the tiered cakes that towered over my head.

"Is that a cheese cake?" I heard him say. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you never seen a cheesecake?" I asked, not glancing back as I tried to decide what slice of cake I should get. Strawberry shortcake is my all time favorite, but why not be ambitious and try the tart cake lined with lime icing…

"No, Clarissa." He said my name almost as a tease. "Not a _cheesecake_. It's an actual cake made out of cheese."

I spun around to see that Jace was indeed right. We were both staring at a cake made by cheese. No, _actual cheese_. Blocks of Cheddar, Mongolia, Swiss, Brie, Colby—even Blue—were formed into a tower, resembling a cake. Every damn type of cheese you could possibly think of was there. There was even flakes of Parmesan sprinkled around.

"Huh?" I murmured, oddly perplexed. Jace was still staring up at the cake in a mixture of confusion and astonishment.

"If cheese towers is really what Idris is about, then I'm growing exited." He mocked. "But really? How will cheese last this long?"

I shook my head and pulled Jace away from the cheese.

A middle-aged man with a voluminous beard hobbled over and greeted us with a kind-hearted smile.

"Your Highness, my you've grown beautifully. The last time I saw you here was with your brother and you two were chasing each other around with wooden spears!"

I laughed at the memory. "Well, it _was_ five years ago."

He smiled at me tenderly. "You look just like your mother. If not, even more beautiful. Don't tell her I said that." I laughed again.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I noticed his eyes wondering to the space next to me and quickly regained my manners. "Clyde, this is Jace Herondale."

I looked over to see him flash Clyde a friendly smile. Not a hint of smugness. Odd.

"Ah. Rael has heard stories of the famous Prince of Alicante. Truly does have a god-like appearance obtained in the tales. You're practically golden, my boy."

I wanted to shake my head in signal to not compliment Jace. He did not need _another_ ego booster today. But Jace looked unaffected by the complement.

"Thank you. But good looks is nothing compared to the skill you acquire when it comes to such magnificent cakes." He commented.

I threw melodramatic hand over my heart in feign shock and gasped silently. Jace saw and even though he didn't say anything, he looked amused.

"Can't take credit for that, my boy. It's my wife with the skill, I just sell them!" I saw Clyde suddenly taking in the dress I was wearing and the fact that a boy who was not my bodyguard or brother was standing near me.

"You two are…" Clyde observed. "How do you say, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Um—Well, we're just…Jace?" I looked to Jace as I tensed up. He was taken by surprise with the question.

"We're…childhood friends. My family and I are staying in Idris for some time and we've…" He gulped, looking around as if to find the right words. "…We've grown closer. Clary is showing me around."

Jace Herondale, who never stuttered or messed up, now looked very uncomfortable. The one time I need you're arrogant ass, you have to disappoint me. Thanks a lot, Jace.

"In other words, you're on a date?" Clyde asked a little to loudly. From the corner of my eyes, I saw lots of heads turn to our direction.

"Um, I wouldn't necessarily call it a 'date', I mean—"

"Clary?" Jace interrupted and for the first time I was grateful.

"Yes?" I looked over him and I could tell by his sudden change of body language, he was going to get us out of here.

"I've decided what cake I want. Did you? We have to go quick if you're going to finish showing me around." He gave me a convincing look and I saw where he was going.

I grabbed a slice of cake at the same time as Jace and waved at everyone as I pulled him out.

"But you didn't answer the—"

"Talk to you soon, Clyde! We have to go!" I yelled in the other direction. I stumbled to halt clutching my cake in both hands after letting go of Jace.

"Clary, we didn't pay!" He protested.

I waved it off and took a bite. "I have a tab."

I then realized that I had grabbed strawberry shortcake. No regrets. There was no fork so I was using my hands to cup it. Don't worry, I was born as a Princess. There is a 'lady like way' to eat food with your hands. Mom taught me, or forced me to learn.

"But I thought you hadn't been there since you were ten."

"I order from my room all the time." I responded with a mouthful of cake. Oops. No one was around, thank god, so I guess it's okay to not act like a Princess for a while.

"You can do that?" Jace seemed be genuinely surprised.

I nodded my head. Jace began to eat his cake and let me tell you, it was kind of violent but he managed to make it look clean. I have no idea how.

The cake Jace got was chocolate, and I didn't question his basicness because I remembered all the times he would steal my chocolate bars when we were kids.

We both finished by licking our fingers clean.

"That wasn't a very proper way to eat, Red." He joked.

I finished licking my fingers. "Who's there to impress?"

He looked at me for a minute and I scrunched up my nose.

"What are you staring at?"

My voice seemed to break whatever trance he was in because he shook his head. "Nothing." He looked at the corners of my mouth and laughed.

"Ugh, what now?"

"You have frosting smeared all over your mouth." He kept laughing like a manic. I actually found his laughter pleasant if I wasn't the one he was laughing at.

With a desperate attempt, I smeared my palm across my mouth and looked up at him. "Better?"

He examined my face, which made me feel a bit insecure. "There's still a little left."

He cupped my face gently with hands that I've seen wield the deadliest of blades. His thumb brushed the corner of my mouth and he released my face. I looked at my shoes and I knew I was blushing from the thought of wanting the warmth to stay on my cheeks.

"Where to next?"

I snapped my head up.

I looked around Rael and smiled. "Dinner."

 **REVIEW, RATE AND FOLLOW! (15 reviews before my next chapter?)**

 **CLACE CLACE CLACE! This chapter was so fun to write and ah, it was cute. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAVORITE PART WAS FROM THE DATE SO FAR AND ALSO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN AT DINNER AND AFTER IT!**

 **Wow, all caps haha. But really, your reviews mean so much!**

 **P.S Sorry for the late chapter, I was in NY. I'm leaving for Hawaii this Sunday, so I might update twice this week if that's okay…;)**

 **xo,**

 **H**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Only Dark Red Roses

"Who names a restaurant 'Arch?'"

I took a sip out of my onion soup, savoring the taste with each spoon. "Archie Davis."

Jace sniffed his soup, as if he's never seen anything like it. I watched him take a careful sip and choke at the temperature. I laughed and reached across to hand him a napkin.

"'Davis?' That doesn't sound like a Shadow hunter name." He dabbed at his mouth.

"That's because it's not. He changed it. Anyways, how's the soup?"

Jace blew on his spoon this time before tasting it. With a nod of approval, he slurped the rest. "Good."

I rolled my eyes as I remembered Jon eating the exact same way.

We continued the rest of our meal in a comfortable silence.

I've never been one to like noise. But it's a big part of my life. Dinner with other royals, the fancy balls I'm required to attend. The only time I'm ever in silence is in my room. And not even that lasts long.

Minutes passed until I felt Jace's eyes gazing at me as I smothered butter on my bread.

"What?" I accused shoving it into my mouth.

"You eat the bread after you're done."

"So?" I shoved another piece of bread into my mouth as if to prove some kind of point.

"The bread basket is always brought out before they serve us our meal. That's when it's eaten. But you eat it after. Interesting."

"Aren't you just full of observations." I replied sarcastically. "The time I choose to eat my bread is _not_ interesting at all."

But Jace wasn't listening to me anymore because he was calling over the waitress.

I stopped him as I stood up. "I have a tab here too."

Jace scrunched his eyebrows and grabbed my hand as we walked out. "Do you have a bloody tab everywhere?"

* * *

"That's Mario and Meline, they make the best raviolis. Over there's Kaitlin and Rowan, their kids are Arianna, Anne, and Ariel. They all love finger painting." I went on, telling Jace about some of Rael's people.

He was doing well, considering all the names I was throwing at him.

"You really know all those people?" He questioned.

"Don't you know your people?" I fired back.

"Of course. But I haven't attended tea parties with a whole village."

The amount of times I've fought the urge to roll my eyes today was ridiculous.

"Whatever, Jace." I said as we stepped though the portal.

I was through the gates when he grabbed my wrists.

"I didn't mean it like that. I envy you for knowing your people that well, I really do. They seem to love you Clary."

I looked down at his feet, thankful for the darkness that hid my blush. "It's fine."

We walked through the halls and Jace no longer held my hand. The absence of his warmth rattled me.

"You know, I've never been inside your room." He said as I reached for the doorknob.

I opened it and gestured for him to come in.

"Really?"

I shrugged. "I don't see why not."

He stepped in and paused in the middle of the room. Jace gazed across the paintings that hung on my walls. "Did you do those?"

I brushed a red lock out of my face as a rush of insecurity about my art flowed through me. "Yes, but they're not very good. I'm not too keen on the color combinations and I just don't think—"

"They're beautiful." He marveled.

I murmured a thank you.

After Jace finished looking around the room, I opened the door for him to walk out.

"You should probably leave now. Wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea." I instantly regretted what I said by the look on his face.

"Oh?" Jace smirked as he stood by the door. "And what idea is that?"

I blushed and made my way to the vanity, which was across the room.

"You don't want them to know that I'm modeling nude in your room?"

I didn't have to face him to know that the suggestiveness in his voice meant he was wiggling his eyebrows.

"Keep it down Jace!" I snapped as I turned to him. I saw him wink before leaving.

"Goodnight, Red." He yelled from the halls.

I bit my lip to stop a smile.

I had finished getting ready for bed by myself—thank god Abigail wasn't here—and walked out of the bathroom. On my nightstand were three roses. They were a blood red and looked so perfect, they could've been fake.

 ** _Seven years ago:_**

 _"_ _Daisy's." He guessed._

 _"_ _Nope."_

 _"_ _Sunflowers?"_

 _"_ _No Jace!" I laughed at his frustration._

 _"_ _Then what is it?"_

 _I sighed. "Roses. My favorite flowers are Roses."_

 _"_ _Roses?" He repeated. He picked a pink rose and handed it to me. "There ya go."_

 _I shook my head. "I only like red roses. Not pink. Not white. Red. But I only like the dark red ones."_

 _"_ _You're so picky." He said before running off to play ball with Jon._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

Getting settled into bed, I picked up the rose Jace had left and sniffed it. It smelt seductive and sweet at the same time. The scent brought me back to all the times Jace, Jon and I had played in the gardens when we were kids. I didn't realize it but I had already fallen asleep with the rose in my hand and a content smile on my face.

* * *

"Clarissa, come quick! I have a surprise for you!" I heard my Dad's voice at the end of the hall.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back as tucked a headband into my hair. No training today meant I could leave my hair down in its wild curls. I grabbed my shoes and nearly tripped out the door.

I was bouncing from wall to wall trying to get my flats on—which shouldn't be hard but they kept falling of from my movements. I stumbled into a guard before muttering a 'sorry' and rushing down the hall.

I'd bumped into another person by the end of it but looked up to see my Dad holding back a laugh.

"That was graceful."

"Oh, shut up." I jabbed him in the arm and the attempted to fix my hair. "Now where's my surprise?"

"Glad you asked." Someone said. "Because I'm right here."

I knew that voice. It belonged to my best friend and the person I've been dying to see for months.

"SIMON?!" I yelled.

 **REVIEW, RATE AND FOLLOW! (Can we get to 25 reviews before the next update?)**

 **GUYS! The reviews on my last chapter were amazing (SERIOUSLY! My goal was 15 reviews and we got 20) and I can really tell the cute Clace scenes are everyone's favorite.**

 **This one wasn't as long but I hope it didn't disappoint** **J** **Anyways, feel free to leave suggestions, you're favorite part and what you want to see next! You know the drill lol**

 **Oh and…SIMON! ;)**

 **P.S About Hawaii, I'm considering bringing my computer so I can update even more haha**

 **xo,**

 **H**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Moonlight

 **(A/N: Please read full note at the end, thanks!)**

I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Miss me?" He smiled, that goofy smile of his.

That was all it took for me to come running into his arms. My head was stuffed in his shoulder and my arms and legs wrapped around him like a child.

"You're here." I kept muttering and squeezed him tighter. His arms held me and I felt safe. A feeling I've missed dearly ever since he'd left.

I jumped off him and rubbed my arms. "You're cold."

"Well, I am a vampire." I rolled my eyes.

From the looks of it, Dad had already left, probably giving us our space.

Simon then swung an arm around my shoulders and squeezed my neck playfully. "When can I meet the boyfriend?" He joked.

"Oh shut up." I smacked his chest as we laughed to the end of the hallway.

* * *

"I have so much to show you!" I said scrambling through finished sketches that I had deemed decent.

"It's only been three months, Clare. Not years."

I scrunched my nose. "Well three months is too many."

"I know. I really have missed you."

I grabbed a few sketches and sat crossed legged next to him on my bed. I rested my head on his shoulders as I began to show him the papers.

My drawings were private. They're like a diary, but instead of words, they're pictures. There's a difference between the art I hang on my walls and the ones in my book.

The ones displayed have meaning, but not one most can understand. It's meant to be beautiful and captivating.

Those are the ones I show off to Mom and Dad and occasionally my nosy brother. But the ones in my sketchbook are just for me. They're filled with secrets and I'd like to keep it that way.

Simon. Showing a few sketches to Simon was something I'd done since I was a little girl. It started when we were eight and he'd stumbled across my sketchbook. He'd seen a few pages and was confused but fascinated. When I found him holding it, I'd cried and demanded it back.

At that age, he didn't understand. Not like he did now. From that day on, I'd always prepare a few sketches to show Simon. One's that I wouldn't normally show others but I was okay with being seen.

Inside my desk was a stack of drawings meant purely for his eyes.

"Clare…" Simon began pointing to a specific page.

It was a picture of a diamond ring—an engagement ring—and it was covered in dark red.

"What?" I was about to crumple the paper but Simon grabbed it before I could.

He looked at me for a long moment before I finally sighed.

"I just thought I'd have more time." I blurted out softly.

Simon remained silent but I could tell he wanted me to continue.

"I mean, I knew it was coming. But now that it's actually _here_ …I don't know, it's stupid."

"You're just dating now, it's not like you're engaged yet." He reminded me as if it added some comfort.

I shook my head. "But we will be."

Simon was about to say something but I stopped him.

"Can we just not talk about this right now? It's nothing, okay? He's just my first boyfriend, that's all it is."

"Whatever you say, Clary."

* * *

The huge living room was crowded with faces.

Celine and Mother in chairs side by side. Isabelle lounged on the sofa with Alec near her feet. Jon, Jace and their fathers huddled near the fireplace discussing something fiercely. Everyone was talking or doing something, but they all stopped when I walked in, linked arms with Simon.

"To everyone that doesn't know, this is Simon Lewis." I announced.

I gave the introductions and everything went fine until we reached Jace. He looked at our arms and something changed in his face.

"Who let rat face in?" He remarked cruelly. "A bloodsucker too, pity."

I had gone stiff beside Simon. He looked unaffected by Jace's insults but I was fuming. Simon squeezed my arm as if to control my temper, but the action made Jace turn his stare into something more intimidating than before. If that was possible.

Stephen didn't seem pleased either. He muttered something to Jace before giving him an unflinching glare.

I cleared my throat.

"Simon is an ambassador, here to keep peace with the Shadow hunters and night children."

"And to keep you out of trouble." He reminds me.

"And he keeps me out of trouble." I repeated.

" _And_ best friend." He added with a smile.

"That too." I laughed.

Isabelle and Alec stared in confusion. Downworlders and Shadowhunters have never been friends, much less _best friends_. To be fair, they've never been to Idris.

Jace stared at us oddly.

"What?" I demanded at him. He only shook his head once.

"I'm going to train." He said stiffly before leaving the room. Alec scrambled up to follow him.

I wanted to go after him. But I didn't. Instead, I spent the rest of my time chatting with Simon and Isabelle and trying to ignore the weird urge to find Jace.

* * *

 _Why is he like that?_ I kept repeating this sentence in my head as I attacked my sketchbook fiercely. When I looked at my drawing, I wanted to scream. I had drawn Jace. He was standing with his back to the paper and his head passed a gaze over his shoulder. In his hand was a sword so sharp; it made my fingers shy away.

I slammed it shut and threw my pencils across the desk.

Why did he have this affect on me? It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. He was so different on the date.

I groaned as I headed to bed.

* * *

My clock read 2:00 AM. What on earth had woken me up at this hour?

Then I heard it. The sound of metal against metal, a sword clanging to steal. The sound seemed to be coming from the balcony. I got up from bed and tied my frizzy hair into a high ponytail. I didn't even bother grabbing a robe as I opened the doors.

I stepped onto the marble floors of the balcony and walked to edge where I held the stone railing.

Standing in the moonlight was Jace, who only felt a few feet away. He held a gleaming blade that resembled my picture from earlier. He hadn't changed clothes either. He still had black trousers on and a white shirt. Except now, the buttons had popped opened revealing his chest, which gleamed from sweat. Oh, he was sweating alright. His hair was ruffled and his golden locks seemed to curl as he moved. Jace looked like a fallen angel sent down from Raziel.

 _Snap out of it._

But I couldn't. My gaze was transfixed on his body and the way he moved with the sword. He was so graceful and it mesmerized me. But it didn't seem like he was here. Jace was in his own universe. Focused on the unknown and slashing things that weren't there. Even though I was above him, I could hear small pants from below.

My breath hitched as another button popped off his shirt.

And then he saw me. I froze.

I ran inside and pressed my back behind the balcony doors.

The only source of lighting was the moon that shown through the creaks of the opened doors. It didn't reach my face, which burned. I tried to keep my breathing steady but it was growing difficult.

The embarrassment I felt seemed so unbearable. What would he think? That I was a crazy stalker? By the angel, I stood there watching him! My nails dug into my palms and I squeezed my eyes shut.

 _No, Clary. He does not get this control over you._

And then, out of nowhere, I was mad. Mad at myself for feeling embarrassed. Mad at Jace for making me feel things I didn't want to feel.

So I marched across the room and headed to the courtyard.

 _Maybe he left_. But he didn't.

I walked to wear the moon provided a square of light. Also standing in that square was Jace without a sword.

When I faced him, all emotions from before disappeared. He seemed to sparkle at night and it made my stomach flutter.

He swept a gaze over my body. It made me feel exposed.

I was barefoot in the middle of the courtyard, in nothing but silk pajamas that were much too short. I had forgotten the damn robe.

Not to mention that my shirt was a cropped tank top and my hair was in a ponytail. _Mental Note For The Next Time You Decide To Be Stupid: Wear a long shirt, pants—not shorts._

I crossed my arms to feel like some part of my body was being covered even if it wasn't.

"Did I wake you?" His voice sounded soft and husky.

I hated myself for not finding words. I nodded slightly. He looked up to my balcony.

"I forgot that was your room." He sounded apologetic, but not enough to make it an apology.

"Well it is." My voice came out an octave higher.

There was a long moment of silence that fell over us.

I looked down shyly as a lock of red hair fell into my face.

Then his hand brushed over it and tucked it behind my ears in a manner so gentle that I didn't even think possible. His hand rested on my cheek and I leaned into the warmth like it was magnetic.

I closed my eyes and tried to hold onto the moment.

And then I felt a pain so deep that I screamed.

My hand felt my back and was covered in something wet. Blood.

I looked up to Jace whose eyes were frantic.

The pain, the agonizing pain. I felt blood seeping everywhere, covering my back. I heard Jace yell for guards. Something was stuck. And then my knees buckled and I crumpled.

Jace caught me as my breathing shortened.

Our eyes locked. It was broken by the sound of many footsteps running. Jace was still kneeling on the floor with me in his arms. His white shirt was soaked with blood. My blood.

Whatever was stuck in my back felt like it was sinking in and I screamed again. The sound made Jace break and held me tighter.

"It's going to be okay." He kept saying. "Shh, I've got you. Everything's going to be alright."

And then another man was at my side.

"She was shot." The man said quickly, assessing my back. Magnus. The man was Magnus. I started coughing uncontrollably and my body shook in Jace's hands.

"You're a warlock! DO SOMETHING!"

"I'm trying!" Hands that weren't Jace's pressed against me. Magnus growled.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Magnus kept repeating.

I screamed again as more pain seized through me like fire.

"FIX HER!" Jace yelled again.

"GET HER TO MY ROOM!" Magnus yelled back and I had a feeling the guards had arrived. "NOW!"

A new pair of hands tried to take me but Jace wouldn't let go.

"I'm carrying her." Jace voice was as cold as stone. Through all of it I could still see his golden eyes piercing the guards in anger.

Then everything grew fuzzy. I heard mutters of poison and arrows, but I couldn't comprehend anything. And then my eyes closed and I was sent into a tunnel of darkness.

 **Well that was unexpected…**

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, YOU KNOW THE DRILL! (45 before the next chapter?)**

 **I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! A new update is coming to you very soon and I apologize for leaving you for so long. This chapter is building up so much for the future and it makes me so exited!**

 **Also, I'm doing a new thing where you can ask me questions and I will answer one at the end of each EVEN chapter. (Ex. I'll answer questions on chapters 2, 4, 6, 8, ect.)**

 **Thanks for reading! Suggestions and thoughts are always welcomed :)**

 **xo,**

 **H**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: My Protector

My head felt like a brick.

My entire body stung.

I couldn't even open my eyes.

 _What had happened?_

"Calm down." A voice said. The voice was familiar with its elegance and purr.

It belonged to the man who had placed his hands on me before everything went dark. _Oh shit._

It all came back in a tiring instant.

"I'm not going to fucking calm down! My sister was _shot._ Can you even begin to comprehend that?" I knew that voice too. Jonathan was here and from the sound of it, he distraught.

"She's going to wake up right? By the angel, tell me she's going to wake up!" He pleaded.

I could feel Magnus walking towards me as he answered. "She'll wake up eventually—"

" _Eventually?_ "

I knew Magnus hated being interrupted but I could tell he wouldn't act upon it this time.

"There's no way of knowing exactly when that'll be."

I heard Jonathan grunt in anger. And then a smash. And then a shatter.

"Jonathan!" Magnus scolded and I could hear his footsteps moving away from me.

I tried to grip whatever consciousness I had left, but soon, my mind went blank and I was thrown back into silence.

* * *

I bit back a gasp as my eye lids fluttered open.

I was lying in my own bed, tucked tightly into the sheets. I tried moving my head to look around, but the motion inflicted so much pain that I was forced to just scan with my eyes.

There was a wooden chair placed next to my bed. In that chair, was Jace. He sat hunched over with his arms crossed and his head resting uncomfortably on top.

His hair was messy and his eyes were closed. Judging from his face, he hadn't slept in a while.

I lifted my hand from underneath and clamped my lips together to keep from wincing. My fingers brushed through his golden hair, which felt fine and like silk despite not being combed. I didn't know what compelled me touch him in this way. It seemed intimate but I couldn't help myself.

An index finger trailed down to his jaw, where I rested the palm of my hand. He looked like a child.

Jace's eyes burst opened and I jumped back, causing me to let out a strangled sound of pain.

Jace shot out of his chair and grabbed me gently in one motion.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly.

I murmured a 'yes' before looking up at him. He sighed when our eyes met, as if he was releasing an unwanted emotion.

When he let go, I could finally regain composure.

"How many days has it been?" I asked meekly.

"Seven." My mouth dropped open.

I repeated the number to myself. Seven days? What type of poison was in that arrow that even _Magnus_ couldn't get rid of quickly?

Almost as if he read my mind, Jace spoke up. "The poison was too strong for an iratze and it was something Magnus had never seen before. Actually, it's a miracle you even woke up." He looked away as his fingers clenched.

When he turned to look at me again, relief passed over his face. I gave a small smile back but only part of it was genuine.

I didn't know what to say next, so I attempted to get out of bed but Jace stopped me in an instant.

"No no no. You are not well enough to be out of bed." I told him I was fine but he moved me back in. "Stay."

I growled. "I am not a dog Herondale."

He grinned. "You sound like one."

I frowned and he patted my head before walking to the door.

"I'll go get everyone else. They've been worried sick."

His comment made my stomach flip. Mom must me bawling her eyes out and Dad was probably yelling at some poor soldiers for no reason. And then Jon, dear angel, my brother. How many vases has he broken?

"Jace?"

He looked at me from his place at the door.

I tilted my head at him. "How long were you there?" I pointed to the chair.

He didn't look at me as he responded. "Since I carried you to bed."

* * *

Mom, Dad, and Jon came rushing in all at once. Jace wasn't behind them and I tried to subside the disappointment in my face.

"Oh honey!" Mom cried as she sat in the bed and wrapped her arms around me. She ran her hands through my hair and I melted into her embrace. She was mumbling comforting things into my back but it sounded like she was reassuring herself that I was okay.

I could feel Dad watching us. I smiled at him as he walked over to the other side to hold me. I heard him release a broken sound as he squeezed me closer.

"You're okay now, Clare-bear." He whispered. "You're alright."

"I know Daddy." I whispered back.

This moment felt so safe. I wanted to save it forever and stuff it into my night drawers so I could take it out in the middle of a storm. I wanted to the moment to last forever.

My head peaked out from Dad's shoulders (which felt like steel my the way) and noticed Jon standing in the corner, staring at me. His eyes were filled with…guilt?

After a moment longer, Mom and Dad let go of me. Mother glanced at Jon and her eyes softened.

She then looked back at me quickly. "I'll go get the maids to send up some tea and cookies." She kissed my forehead and headed for the door. But then she stopped and looked at Dad expectedly. He didn't seem to notice until Mom rushed him out.

I peered at Jon who looked nervous.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" I hadn't called him that since we were little.

He gave a short laugh that could've been mistaken for a breath.

"Besides the fact that my sister almost died?" He croaked.

The comment was meant to be sarcastic but the way he said it pricked my heart. It then shattered into a million pieces when I saw a tear sliding down his cheek.

Jonathan was tough. Not brutally tough like our father had been before he met our mother, but he never cried. Even as a kid, he never shed a tear. When I was little, I always wondered what Jon would look like if he had cried. Right now I wish I had never seen because I wasn't sure if I could bear it for a second longer.

I patted the space on my bed next to me and beckoned him to come over.

He slid in reluctantly. I rested my neck in the crook of his shoulder and he held me. We just sat like that for a long time. But this embrace felt different from our other ones, almost stiff so I could sense that something else was going on.

"Jon?" I tilted my head to look at him. "Tell me what's really on your mind."

He dug his knuckles deep in his palm before letting out a shaky breath. "It's nothing."

I was now on my knees. "It's something! Jonathan Morgenstern, I am your sister. Tell me right now." I sounded like a child sure, but there was something in Jon's face that made me want to pry.

He grunted and gave me a look that said 'don't push me.' "Why can't you just leave it Clary?"

He was trying his best not to raise his voice or be angry at me but I could tell that he was getting more frustrated by the second. But he was my brother and even if he was older, I'd never give up.

"Please." I pleaded softly. Asking like this would probably give better results than yelling.

He looked at me for a long moment and I knew he was throwing in the towel. Jon ducking his head and a small piece of his platinum-blonde hair fell over his eyes.

"It's my fault."

It felt like he had taken a handful of confusion and slapped me in the face.

"What?" I breathed hesitantly.

"You could've died, and it's my fault." He said roughly.

He had shut his eyes and I could tell he was ready to throw something. Jonathan looked angry. Worse, it wasn't me he was angry at, but himself. A normal person would've flinched or back away. I refused to believe any of the crap he was giving me.

I took a sharp breath, my chin tilted up. "Did you fire that arrow?"

"No!" He responded immediately in disbelief. "Of course not!"

"Did you know I was going to be harmed in any way?"

He shook his head.

I nodded. That's what I thought. "Did you play a role in any part my attack?"

I could see realization cross his face as to where I was going with this. "No."

"Then how the hell is it your fault?" I exclaimed.

Jon gritted his teeth and mumbled something quietly under his breath.

"What?" I saw him mumble it again, barely louder.

"Jonathan!" I fired in frustration.

"I SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE!" He exploded suddenly.

I bounced back into a pillow. Recovering myself, I tried to move closer to him but he flinched away.

"Jonathan, what in the angels name are you talking about?"

He inhaled as if trying to calm himself. But it wasn't working.

"I should've been there to protect you." He was slightly calmer now but it wasn't real because he was gripping the edge of the bed so tightly, his knuckles became translucent.

I was shaking my head furiously. He's being ridiculous!

"You couldn't have done anything! It was out of your—"

"That's the thing!" He threw up his hands. "I couldn't do anything about it! How should that make me feel, huh? I'm your brother! I'M A FUCKING GENERAL TOO. I should've done something. _I should've protected you_."

He had made his way out of the bed and to a wall. His hands were in fist, bracing against himself against its solidness and began breathing heavily.

"And you know what the worse part is?" He laughed bitterly. "I was at a club, fucking any random bimbo available. You could've died, and that's what I would've been doing."

I was silent. Unable to utter a word. I wanted to speak, to reassure him but my mouth couldn't form any shape.

"Jace was the one there. He was the one that carried you to Magnus's room. Do you even know when I found out?" I shook my head once. He grimaced as if remembering. "When I arrived home _drunk_. I wasn't even there with you Clary!" He paused and shut his eyes tight.

"You know, maybe I would feel less guilty if I was there with you. But I wasn't."

I got out of bed and ignored all signs of pain or aching. My steps were slower than usual, but I finally made my way over to Jonathan.

 _Jonathan._ My older brother. The one that just wanted to shield me from the rest of the world. I expected him to move away as I approached but he just stood there in another world.

"Jon?" My voice was softer than a child.

He turned to face me slowly and I did my best to hold back the tears. There was so much pain in his eyes and I just wanted to wipe it away with the brush of my palm. I jumped into his arms and he held me tighter than ever before.

"I love you so much Jon." I said into his chest. My eyes were filled with water and I was sure it stained his shirt.

"I love you too Clare." He whispered back.

"You know, you can't protect me from everything."

I felt him sigh. "I know. Just boys now, I guess."

I giggled threw my tears. "I have a boyfriend now so I don't think you're doing a very good job."

Jon looked down at me and scrunched his nose. "Boyfriend? Is that what we're calling him?"

I shrugged.

"If he hurts you, I'd beat the shit out of him. Best friends aside. You know that, don't you?"

I smiled. "I know."

* * *

I had to be on bed rest for another four days, which really wasn't too bad (or that was what I told myself). Four days isn't as long as I thought it'd be.

After Jon had left, he promised to visit me very single day but he had something he needed to take care of. I sighed as I nibbled on cookies a maid had brought in earlier. Simon had already been in to see me, five times actually. Mother kicked him out because she thought he was bugging me. I laughed silently at the thought.

The one person I had wanted to show up, hadn't yet.

"Knock, Knock."

I looked at the door to see Isabelle saunter in with two racks of dresses behind her. I tried to hide my disappointment.

"Expecting someone else?" She smirked.

"No." I denied a little too quickly. She gave me a knowing look.

"You know Clary, it's probably not good for your back to get hot and heavy in bed." She winked. "Although knowing Jace, I'm sure he could think of _something_."

I choked on my cookie and put it aside.

"I can not believe you just said that!" I half laughed.

She gave a one-shouldered shrug and began holding up dresses and compare them.

I cleared my throat a little. "So, uh…I'm guessing you've…" I swallowed awkwardly. "… _you know_ with Jace, if you knew him like that."

"Had sex with? It's not a bad word sweetie." I stayed silent.

Isabelle then spun around with the dresses in hand and looked at me as if I'd grown another head.

"Do you seriously think that I've slept with Jace?" I didn't say anything and she shuddered in disgust. "Heavens forbid, no. Ew. He's my brother."

"Can't really blame me for asking." I stated.

She focused her attention back on the rack. "I guess you're right. He has fucked _a lot_ of girls. I mean like _a lot_." She froze.

"Oh god I'm so sorry! That was totally insensitive." She smacked her head. "I can just be so stupid sometimes."

"It's alright. I think everyone knew." I assured her. "That he slept with a lot of girls, not the you being stupid part." I blurted out the last part and wanted to slap myself. She nodded but still looked guilty.

"So what are the dresses for?" I asked trying to change the subject.

And it worked. Her eyes lit up and all traces of guilt disappeared.

"We're going to help each other pick out an outfit!" She squealed.

I raised my eyebrows. "For what?"

"You didn't hear?" I shook my head. "You're parents are throwing a huge party in six days! It's going to be amazing! The decorations arrived and…sorry. It's a public appearance thing. Lots of reporters to take your picture and confirm that you're dating."

I huffed.

"Unless you don't want to? I mean I can just take these dresses away—"

"I'd love to. I've just, never really hung out with a girl my age before." I smiled.

She beamed.

It took four hours. Damn that girl knows a lot about fashion.

* * *

"But I want to get out of bed! There's nothing to do."

"Clarissa, the day isn't even over yet and you're complaining. Stay in bed." My father kissed my forehead and left.

I rolled my eyes at the finality in his voice and sunk in my sheets.

A few moments later, the doors opened again and in walked Jace.

His hair was wet and his see through shirt stuck to his body, defining every hard line. I could make out the shape of his stomach and trace the muscles of his back with my eyes.

"See something you like Red?" He smirked at my gaze. I averted my gaze and blushed.

"Arrogant prick." I threw a pillow at his head. It hit his shoulders and did no harm at all. He picked it up and hugged it against him as he walked towards my desk.

I noticed him picking up a small stack of papers and scrambled up.

"Don't look at those!" I warned, trying to reach him. He had now moved closer so I could sit back down. I snatched the papers out of his hands.

Good, he hadn't seen the engagement ring drawing. I stuffed the papers under the blanket quickly.

"What were those?" He managed to grab one before I successfully placed a pillow over the rest. I sighed when I saw the drawing. It was of a bird.

"They're none of your business." I responded stubbornly.

"Ouch." He held a hand to his heart and made a mocking sound of pain. "As your boyfriend, I think I have a right to know."

I jabbed him when he said 'boyfriend' but he only chuckled.

"Fine. If you must know, they're for Simon."

He scoffed in disbelief and threw the sheet on the bed.

"You make art for that rat?" He asked accusingly.

I sat up straighter and gave him a hardening stare.

"So what if I do?" I challenged.

He let a low growl and my breath caught in my throat. The way he was looking at me sent shivers down my spine. Something sparkled in his eyes as he began to stare at my lips hungrily and all of my senses were aware. I think stopped breathing.

He came closer and I wanted to scoot away but my body was frozen. Jace was so close that I could feel his breath on my neck. I prayed that he wouldn't be able to hear my heart, which was beating rapidly. He bent down and dropped the pillow he'd been holding earlier on top of the bed. His lips were near my ear now and I froze as he spoke.

"What do you see in him?" He asked huskily. His words were soft, making all the noise in the world disappear. It took me a while to realize just who he was talking about.

His bottom lip taped my earlobe gently and then made it's way to the side of my jaw. I was somehow lying across the bed, with Jace dangling only centimeters on top of me.

"He's my best friend." I managed to get out. I couldn't focus on words, not with Jace touching me like this. It was all new. My body was feeling things it had never felt before.

"Bullshit." He snarled quietly. His godamn lips.

He wasn't kissing me. He wasn't sucking on my skin. His lips just brushed my skin and I felt a million sensations at once. How could such a small touch make me feel like this?

His lips trailed from my jaw, down to my neck. And now I was sweating. My breathing was soft, but short. I didn't want Jace's lips to leave my body. I wanted them. Angel, _I wanted them_. Every time they touched me I wanted to arch my back and lean in.

But I couldn't.

"He just wants to get in between your legs." He coaxed.

I shook my head slightly. It was like my body was frozen but melted with every touch.

"Mmm." He started moving his lips all over my neck and mumbling things into my skin. And then he stopped.

His hands were pinning mine, which seemed to be intertwined in his. I was wearing the same thing I had worn on the night of my attack but in red. God, I never learn.

"I want you to draw for me."

"What?" I whispered.

"What you did for Simon. I want you to draw me things."

"Like what?" I asked confused.

He looked down at my body seductively and I could feel myself flushing. "Whatever comes to mind…"

I think about his lips once again. How would I feel if they were on mine? If they were on every inch of my body? I started to sweat more just thinking about it.

"Clary?"

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"Will you do it?"

"Okay."

I didn't even hesitate and it surprised both Jace and myself. He smiled. "Good."

And with that, he got up and left, leaving the whole bed with his scent. I groaned into a pillow.

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! (65 reviews before the next chapter is posted?)**

 **A little reluctant about posting this…**

 **Oh and I promise Clary won't be so weak in the next chapter. You have to understand that anything like that was all new to her. She's never been touched like that, just keep that in mind before judging her please. CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT IS A** **HUGE** **PART OF THIS STORY!**

 **Leave a question and I might answer it in the next chapter.**

 **Opinions, thoughts, and suggestions are always welcomed!**

 **xo,**

 **H**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Seduction…?

The days went by surprisingly fast and I was out of my sickbed in no time. Thankfully, Magnus said the ache in my back wouldn't stop me from training unless I seriously injured it again. Which Jon promised to not allow me to do.

Now, sprawled across the marble floor, I find myself confiding in Isabelle. And Simon was there too.

"So he like, attacked you?" she asked with obvious puzzlement.

I flopped onto my stomach to stare at her. "Maybe the word 'attacked' is a little much."

"Sounds like he came onto you." Simon paused and thought for a minute. "Sexually."

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "Gross."

Hearing that word come out of Simon's mouth was the weirdest thing. Izzy rolled her eyes and picked up a piece of red liquorish from the glass bowl I had placed on the floor earlier.

"You two are like five year olds." Izzy commented biting down on the candy. "Ugh, and virgin too, I'm assuming?"

Her tone was so casual yet Simon turned a bright red. I laughed at his reaction and he muttered an excuse to leave. Sixteen and a virgin, it's the end of the world.

Isabelle's chin was rested on a pillow and her long legs stretched behind her. I would kill to have her height. She reached for another licorice and handed one to me. I took it with little grace and placed it between my teeth.

"I just don't want to be _that girl_. You know?"

" _That girl_?" she questioned.

"Weak. I should've been able to push him off or something." I shuddered at the memory.

"Willpower is the word you're looking for my friend. Although I don't really see the problem in your lusty life, I know what you're talking about. You don't want him to control you."

"Exactly!" I agreed in a tone much louder than before. Izzy looked like she was contemplating a plan. She tucked a piece of dark hair behind her ears as her eyebrows shot up. An idea.

"The next time something like that happens, _you_ tease _him_. Let him know that you have way more power over him than he does you. Genius." Izzy was beaming at the idea.

"No, I can't do that. Izzy, all of my life I've own been close to three men: My father, Jon and Simon. Okay four, Stephen." I squeezed the pillow under me. "I've never even been out on a date"

I knew what she was going to say but stopped her. "I meant a real date. I also can't flirt and don't know a single thing about guys. How the hell am I going to tease him?"

"I can teach you!" she tried reasoning. I didn't budge as she shook me. "Please Clary! You'll feel so much better! It'd be so great!"

I sighed.

"Is that a yes?" she sounded hopeful.

How would it feel to tease Jace? To make him feel as helpless as he made me? On second thought…

"Fine." Izzy squealed like a kid inside a candy store.

"This will be so fun! By the time I'm done, you'll have Jace drooling everywhere you go. I mean, you are learning from the master after all."

We giggled excitedly.

* * *

Jace had been avoiding me ever since our little episode. I didn't know if he was embarrassed by it or just doing it to annoy me. I was happy about that up until now. At first, Izzy and I thought that it would be difficult to get us in the same room. But then I remembered a certain promise I had made him. And now, I'm just delivering it in person.

Izzy decided I needed a change of wardrobe for today. I was wearing a white halter that was tied up a little bit above my stomach and shorts that showed way more than I was comfortable with. She gave me wedges instead of stilettos because well, she saw me walk in them. The whole outfit was absurd. I begged for a jacket, practically pleaded but to no avail. Everything was exposed.

I knocked on his door with a nervous breath. Showtime, Clary.

There was a moment before the door opened revealing a shirtless Jace. _Keep your cool. Keep your cool._ And I did, my expression didn't change but I'm sure my face was red. His fucking abs, kill me now.

Jace took in my attire with no shame. His eyes raked over my body and paused on certain areas noticeably.

"Can I come in?"

He took in my outfit one last time before smirking lazily. "Sure."

I made an effort to press myself slightly against him while getting through the door. I heard him make a strangled noise behind me and smiled. Izzy would be so proud.

I surveyed his room: White walls, grey bed and everything put exactly where it was supposed to be. He always a neat freak and from the looks of it, some things never change. I landed with a thump on his bed, leaning back on my palms with my legs crossed.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?" he asked casually, walking over to my spot. An idea popping into my head, I got up quickly and headed over to a chair by the desk.

"Sit and maybe I'll tell you." I leaned on the head of the chair trying to look like I wasn't _trying._ He looked down and gave a soft laugh but obliged. The chair had wheels so I spun him around slowly.

I reached into the back of my shorts for a piece of paper and held it front of him tauntingly.

He stared at the paper in realization. "Is that—"

I pulled it behind my back before he could grab it. "Yep."

Jace crossed his arms and I saw a slight tug at his lips. "What's it going to take, Red?" I held back a glare at the name.

Lifting my chin up hire, I too crossed my arms.

"Not much, I can assure you. Just a seat." Jace moved to get up but I pushed him back on the chair.

With ease, I dropped onto his lap. My legs didn't even reach the ground. I made an effort on shifting and wiggling as if I needed to get comfortable. Jace let out a grunt. I scooted further up and twisted my body so we were face-to-face. Portraying an innocent look, I wrapped my arms delicately around his neck.

"Something wrong?" I asked, biting my lip.

Jace was now staring at me like I was water and he was man who had been thirsty for years. But the, he also looked like he was in…pain. Raw, physical pain.

"Not at all." he grunted. Was this supposed to be happening? He looked away for a second and when his eyes met mine, they narrowed.

I huffed with annoyance and began to unfold the paper.

My drawing was just sketched in pencil, not perfect but personal. The drawing was of my view from the balcony, looking down on Jace that one night. His hair was ruffled and even though he was just a small figure on the page, you could feel his concentration through the paper. He was swinging his blade at absolutely nothing yet he was so determined to do something.

In that moment, everything felt utterly ridiculous. The drawing felt almost too serious to play this…game. It was like wind had hit every inch of my exposed skin, sending chills everywhere. Realization that I was still in Jace's lap dawned and I scrambled off immediately almost tripping over his feet.

"I uh-um hope you l-like the drawing." I stuttered dropping the drawing on his lap immediately.

I turned around to leave and I could feel Jace rushing to get up.

"Clary wait—" He tried to grab my wrist but I was already out of the room.

* * *

" _What did I do. What did I do. What did I do?"_

My head was buried into a pillow with Simon patting my back and Isabelle stroking my hair.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad Clary." Isabelle coaxed.

I lifted my head and shut my eyes tightly. "It was horrible. Izzy, I've officially flunked seduction 101."

Simon laughed and Izzy and slapped his knee.

"Ow!" He jumped and rubbed his 'injury.'

Izzy crossed her arms and scolded. "She's in distress!"

Izzy and Simon spent the rest of the time trying—and failing miserably I might add—to comfort me and occasionally arguing about the stupidest things.

 _How am I supposed to face Jace?_

* * *

It was exactly 9:38 PM when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I replied, ruffling inside my sheets.

Jace walked in the door and out of instinct I pulled the blanket to cover my face.

I heard him laugh softly. "I know you're there."

I rolled my eyes and lowered the sheets.

Jace held a folded paper in his hands and I had a feeling that I knew exactly what it was. He made his way over to me and decided laying down next tome was something I would be comfortable with. The scent he had left in my room last time hadn't gone away and now it didn't feel as if it would. It didn't bother me at all and that's what I hate.

Jace was thankfully wearing a maroon shirt and ripped jeans. Why wasn't he in pajamas? Unless he slept naked…

 _STOP IT CLARY._

I cleared my throat as my face flushed.

"Why are you here? Again."

Jace smirked at me. "Most women would give an arm to lay in bed with me, you know."

I scoffed at his arrogance. "You've know me long enough, I'm not most women."

"You certainly aren't." He murmured. When he looked up at me, his golden eyes flashed to something deeper, making him look much more serious that before. "I wanted to talk to you about the drawing."

"Oh." Silence.

"You didn't like it?" I asked in a meek whisper.

Jace's looked startled by my question. "No! No, that's not it. Not it at all actually." The paper he held out was indeed the drawing. We both stared at it.

And then all of a sudden. "I don't want to force you into anything Clary."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me! You know what you did!" I snapped. Jace looked confused and I continued to stare at him until a bulb seemed to appear above his head.

"Look, Clary, I'm sorry about that night. It was wrong and stupid and I'm just—I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you. 'I don't want to force anything on you Clary.'" I mimicked. "This whole relationship or whatever the hell it is is forced!"

" _That_ is not my fault." He countered. "I said I was sorry about that night but I WILL NOT apologize for this relationship."

I wanted to argue but shut my mouth and settled with a glare.

Jace let out a small sigh. "What I meant was I didn't want to force you to keep drawing for me. It's not fair to you."

Stunned I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"So there. You can stop drawing for me, I can live with just this one."  
He looked so sincere that my heart melted inside my chest. I let out a breath that I didn't even know was being held and finally shook my head.

"No, it's okay. I actually like drawing for you."

This was true. That night was regrettable, yes, but I didn't seem to mind drawing for Jace. I even surprised myself with these feelings. My art was so personal to me. Most people just ask about it out of politeness but Jace—he actually _demanded_ I draw for him. He seemed genuinely interested and for some odd reason that earned him something.

All seriousness was lost and a boyish grin appeared on his face.

"Good because I have a request regarding your art."

My interest was peeked. "What request?"

Something mischievous sparkled in his eyes. "A portrait. You could even do it right now."

"Uh okay." I leaned up puzzled. "Let me just go get my supplies."

I got up from the bed and made my way to the cabinet under my desk. Hesitantly, I grabbed a large sketchbook and the new color pencils Simon had brought back for me from his trip.

"Do you want it painted because I only have color pencils right now."

I turned and dropped my supplies. The pencils scattered to the floor, sending echoes through the halls. There was Jace, shirtless. _Again._

He snickered at my reaction but I remained frozen. Jace sauntered over to my horrified expression and even though I wanted to—needed to, I couldn't seem to move away.

My thighs began to heat and sweat trickled down my neck. What the hell was happening to me? I bit my lip, hoping somehow that I could will myself to not feel these disturbing feelings.

"W-what are you doing?" My voice shook. He clicked his tongue and the look he gave me could've dropped every girl's pants within a ten-mile radius.

"Did I not mention the portrait was nude?"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth I let out a sound of annoyance and covered my eyes. "Put on your damn shirt."

"Why? This isn't the first time you've seen me half naked."

Fuck. He was referring to earlier. I waved him off with one hand still over my eyes, moving around like a blind person.

"I swear to the angels themselves, I will scream for the guards if you don't cover the hell up!" I warned angrily.

He moved my hands from my eyes, pressing his body close to mine.

"You wouldn't." He challenged in a husky tone.

I pushed his chest away and ran over to my bed like a child. Seeing his shirt on the floor, I picked it up and threw it straight his head. He caught it, obviously and chuckled.

"Cute. "I bristled. He was not taking me seriously. "I am not kidding Herondale. Put. On. Your. Shirt."

He picked at the material and dropped it lazily on my desk.

"3." I warned. He whistled.

"2." My words came out threw gritted teeth. He continued to stare me down. "For fucks sake Jace."

"Oh, come on Red. There's a bed right there, after all."

And I lost it. One never came.

I screamed so loud I'm sure the windows shattered.

Jace's eyes widened and his body froze. In that moment I wanted to jump up and down. He didn't think I'd do it! Before anyone had the chance to move, my doors busted open.

At least seventeen men with long seraph blades appeared and they all looked ready to kill. Another man rushed inside not a second later.

"Clary are you alright?" Stephen asked out of breath. He must've run here.

"Ask Jace." I huffed. Stephens's eyes narrowed at his son in suspicion.

"What did you do to her?" he asked waving off the guards. They left disappointed.

Jace's eyebrows shot up. "Why do you assume I did something?!" He exclaimed.

Stephen looked over to me and his eyes softened. "Because I know Clary certainly didn't."

I stuck my tongue out when he looked back at Jace.

"We were just talking!" He argued. Stephen didn't look convince.

"Without a shirt, son?" Jace rolled his eyes.

"This isn't the first time you've walked in on me shirtless with a girl." I clamped a hand over my mouth. _Bad move._ I mouthed.

"Those _girls_ weren't Clary." He almost growled.

"What's the difference? I didn't do anything!"

"She screamed so you obviously did something."

Being small and a girl came in handy sometimes. In the eyes of Stephen and my father, sweet little Clary could never do harm.

"We're in a relationship." He stated. I gaped. Did he really just play that card?

"Right now, I don't care. If you displease Clary again…" He didn't finish his sentence as he dragged Jace out of the room.

He came back in and hugged me. "Tell me if he does anything, okay?"

I nodded into shoulder.

When he left, I threw myself on the bed laughing until my stomach hurt.

 **I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE, I APOLOGIZE A THOSAND TIMES. It's not that I haven't been writing...I have. I just have constant writers block! So please please please, tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. I am so open to ideas right now.**

 **As promised, I'm going to be answering some questions.**

 **Q: (xCx) Does Jace have feeling for Clary or is he just being, and I quote, an 'arrogant prick'?**

 **A: Jace defenitly cares about Clary A LOT but those feelings are not 100% romantic yet. He is obviously attrckted for her, but I don't think he realizes. As for the 'arrogant prick' part, that's just Jace's way of hiding his vulnuarblity.**

 **Q: (ThatOneLife) How many chapters will you make this story?**

 **A: I'm not sure but what I do know is you're in for a LONG ride. Lots of things will be happening and the time span will go on for years.**

 **82 Reviews before the next chapter? I'm not even going to bother with the rest of the promo, you know the drill.**

 **xo,**

 **H**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ass-Kicking Demon Hunters

"You're not well enough!" Jon scolded taking the jacket from my hand. Oh, the dramatics.

I rolled my eyes and yanked it back, pulling the material on. The leather made me feel dangerous. "I'll be fine."

"It hasn't been that long since the attack! You are in no condition to go!" He pointed out, trying to stop me.

"Magnus said I could." Jon glared.

"I don't give a shit what that warlock told you, I don't want you going."

I stood on my tiptoes and patted his cheek tauntingly "Not your decision to make, brother dearest."

I ran over to the desk and grabbed my stele. I shut the door quickly and sprinted down the hall. There was Dad, Stephen Izzy, Alec and Jace, all standing in gear. We were all dressed in black—well, our own different versions anyways.

The boys wore something similar. Jace and Alec wore black lightweight pants with a plain t-shirt. Alec chose to wear a wool jacket that cropped in the back and scrunched at his arms while Jace went with a classic leather jacket. It was infuriatingly similar to mine. Stephen and Dad…they wore something _somewhat_ similar. I actually couldn't describe their gear as anything but lightweight armor. I wanted to say it was too much but I knew it wouldn't make a difference in the long run.

Izzy's outfit was guaranteed to break necks. She wore a tight leather skirt that showed off her mile long legs and a vest like top that showed enough cleavage to cause a distraction. The part that really caught my eyes were her shoes. HIGH-HEELED BOOTS! They had studs on the bottom and looked like a death trap.

I wore the plainest clothes. Dark shirt, dark jeans, leather jacket and sneakers. We all had belts that latched around our waists, holding our steles and seraph blades.

"All set, Clary?" I nodded at Dad.

Stephen surveyed us. "Looks like someone's missing…"

As if one que, footsteps raced behind us. Staring at me was a still pissed off Jonathan and Simon. My eyes widened.

"You're going to hunt with us?" I asked him.

He rubbed his neck, clearly uncomfortable with all the pointed weapons. "No, I'm just going for fun."

I looked at him disbelieving. " _Fun?_ "

My Dad rested his palm on my shoulders. "Let him be Clary."

"It's not that! I just don't want you getting hurt." I fretted.

"Sounds familiar." Jonathan grumbled. I shot him a pointed glare that matched his own.

"Look Clare, if you don't want me to go I—"

"Nah, Valentines right. Let him be Clary."

It was Jace who spoke this time and I found it hard to mask my surprise. He clearly hated Simon…why would he be okay with this? Looking over at Simon, I could see his change in expression too. The three of us seemed to have created a quiet tension, which was quickly interrupted by Izzy.

"Can we just go already?" she whined. Stephen nodded and we headed for a portal.

* * *

The Shadowhunters of Idris hunted differently. We didn't really do it for protection, there was no one to really protect. Everyone could handle themselves and if not, there was always someone else to help. But skill wasn't a factor here since there were rarely any demons.

But on occasions, there are. If they cause trouble, we deliver the consequences.

Dad and Stephen were leading the group with the rest of us following behind. They stopped abruptly, causing Simon to almost trip. Alec caught grabbed his arm with a swift tug and pulled him back, his expression annoyed the entire time. I frowned and gave Simon a reassuring pat. From the corner of my eyes, Jace rolled his eyes.

"Alright, we'll cover more ground if we split up into pairs." Dad announced.

Izzy immediately walked over to her brother who was holding a bow set and ready. The Lightwoods matched with their raven hair and similar stance. All dressed in black, they were a deadly pair. When Izzy approached Alec, he smiled. Probably the first reaction I've seen from him ever since he step foot into the palace gates.

Dad and Stephen were already paired, leaving us four clumped together awkwardly. Simon inched closer to me.

"I'll go with Clary." He blurted. Jace's eyes narrowed but his lips remained shut.

"Actually I think it'd be best if you go with Jonathan. Clary can't protect you by herself." Stephen suggested, intervening. Dad nodded in approval and gestured me to go stand next to Jace.

I crossed my arms. "I am perfectly capable of protecting both Simon and myself but thanks for the concern." I didn't mean to sound as harsh as I did but the words came out anyways.

"No, he's right Clary. I'm not saying you can't handle it, I'm saying its not wise. You're not at your best—I mean you literally got shot with a poisoned arrow! You're still recovering." Jon argued.

I wanted to stand my ground but my brother was right and I was not about to make a rash decision. I looked at Simon apologetically.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Jon has a point."

"Simon, you could always go with Jace too." Dad noted.

His eyes went wide.

"No!" Jace boomed. "I mean, I think he'd rather go with Jon, right?"

Simon nodded hastily. Stephen and Dad shared a confused look.

"Isabelle and Alec take South, Jon and Simon take East, we'll take West and you two can have North." Stephen said gesturing to different directions.

Everyone left the group and headed to their given direction with Simon throwing me a reluctant look before he went. I gave him a thumbs up for encouragement.

Jace and I walked around, surveying our surroundings. We were at one of the smaller villages with no name. It was one of those places that made you feel depress by just breathing in the air. When ever a family member dies or people need to mourn, they move to parts like these. Its darker and quitter and filled with grief. Some people can't stand being around joy when something bad has happened.

"This isn't much like Rael." Jace observed.

I looked around and sighed sadly. "It really isn't."

Jace and I hadn't said a word to each other the entire walk. I kicked at the ground, sending a cloud of dust into the air. We continued walking, now a bit further from the homes when Jace stopped in his own tracks. His body stilled and I knew why immediately.

"Demon." Jace jumped into action, arching his body in front of me as if he were a sheild.

I rolled my eyes and got into the same crouch position. A beat—just a beat of silence and then something attacked my vision.

The demon before us was basically a massive spider. It was coated a shiny black with eight pincer tipped arms. There were fangs extended from its eye sockets. **(A/N page 72 of the Shadowhunter Codex).**

"A Kuri." I acknowledged, wielding my seraph blade.

I stepped in front but Jace was already ahead of me. He sprang into the air and his weapon went slashing down in lethal grace. It sliced off two arms and the Kuri cried out a scorching sound. Jace tore at the demon but I could see an arm readying to pierce him from behind.

I sprinted to it and sliced, ducking as another one approached. Jace heard my movements and did the same. In seconds, all arms were torn off and Jace shoved his seraph blade into the middle of it's back.

It's body then vanished back to whatever hellhole it crawled out of.

Jace flashed me a wild grin saying he was game for more. "We don't get a lot of Kuri's in Allicante."

I dragged my weapon on the pavement. "We don't either. I can just picture Jon's face when we tell him our score."

Jace hummed in approval. "Ah yes. You and your brother were so competitive when it came to who got the better kill."

"Don't act like you're so humble. I heard you killed a Raum last year. Ive only seen pictures! Well, the ones you sent to brag."

"Oh that? Hardly worth praise." He smirked.

I laughed at his arrogance. "Oh please Herondale."

Jace shook his head in amusement.

* * *

Barely five minutes passed when were met with a group of Raveners. Five to be exact. Jace—reckless but calculated, charged like there was no tomorrow. I followed him from behind, doing my best to dodge the barbed tails that whipped at me in every direction.

"Clary, up top!" Jace yelled to me, never taking his eyes off the target.

My eyes darted to the sky where I saw a Raveners snout and teeth, ready shred me into pieces. I sprang up so high that my eyes met it's for a brief moment and stuck my blade in it's mouth. With ferocity that could only be found in battle, I twisted it with great strength as my body dropped to the floor. I took it's head down with me and the demon was sent back to it's world.

I found myself looking back at Jace who was about finish with his last Ravener. While it was distracted, I swung my blade with one sweep, finishing his job. As it disappeared I got a good look at Jace.

"I had that." He grunted.

Upset at his tone I crossed my arms. "Get over it. You killed three."

Jace ignored my words and began cleaning his blade with his shirt. I looked at both of us and noticed the disturbing amounts of black ichor that had gotten all over our clothes. I glanced at Jace's left arm and noticed it was bleeding.

My eyes widened and I hurried over to him.

I hastily reached for his arm.

He looked up. "Clary what are you—"

"You have a scar. It might get infected if ichor gets into it." I told him worriedly.

I wiped my hands on my shirt and grabbed a stele.

"I don't need it Clary, it's just a small scar." He said gruffly and tried to pull his arm away.

But I yanked it back just as quick and began drawing a rune.

"One that could get infected if not treated." I murmured finishing the rune.

I felt Jace's gaze on me and when I looked up, it was still there. He didn't try to look away. Instead, he seemed transfixed on my face.

The world seemed to stop when Jace looked at me. Gold eyes meet green. He cupped his hands around my face so gently, as if I was made of fine china and I'd shatter with touch. His thumb wiped the ichor away but even after they lingered.

"Clary." He whispered. Just a name. My name.

Yet he said it with such tenderness that my knees felt weak.

"We should probably be heading back."

Jace nodded. "Yeah."

And so went back.

* * *

"Four Raveners and a Kuri! Are you kidding me?! The rest of us got Imps, Clary. _Imps._ Why did you get to have all the fun?" Jonathan was complaining for the fourth time today.

"Jonathan, honey, that was yesterday. Let it go." Mother told him sternly but I saw her holding back a smile. Jonathan shut up but I still heard him muttering something that involved 'imps' and 'the luck of angels', followed by several quiet curses.

My mother looked at where the dress hung dreamily. "Oh honey, you'll look wonderful!"

I just shrugged.

Mom didn't think this response was good enough. "Jonathan, tell your sister how beautiful she'll look in her dress."

I looked at Jon expectedly.

He eyed the dress and nodded in approval. "It covers everything it needs to. I guess I won't have to worry about murdering any males tonight."

Mother winked. "Besides Jace."

Jon and I both gaped.

"Mother!" We said in unison.

She just shrugged innocently.

"Oh shoo both of you! I need to get ready!" I said as I hurried them out of my bedroom.

Now, getting the dress on would be the hard part.

I had it half on, half, dangling in the air. It was stuck at my waist ad I couldn't seem to reach the zipper.

"Oh come on you little piece of—"

The door swung open and I squealed, trying to cover myself.

"Relax, it's just me." Isabelle said closing the door.

She was a girl so I dropped my hands. "I can see that now."

"Need help?" she snickered at the state of my dress.

I lifted my hands and turned around as she zipped up the dress. Apparently, Izzy was here to do my hair and makeup. Yawn.

"I really like that dress on you by the way." She commented as the last curl fell to my shoulders.

"You're only saying that because you picked it."

"Obviously." I laughed. "But for real Clary, Jace is going to love this dress."

I reeled back. "What makes you think I care about Jace's opinion?"

Izzy looked at me with eyebrows rasised an expression that read: 'Really?"

"Anyone with eyes can tell how into you he is." And with that she left the room.

Her comment left my head spinning in a million different directions. Jace Herondale was into _me?_ No. Jace does one nigh stands, not relationships. Jace likes tall, leggy blondes. I'm the opposite. Short with frizzy red hair. He's being forced into this. We both are! There's no way…

This was not important because it wasn't true. I refuse to be one of those girls who pines over a guy. Especially if it's Jace Herondale.

 **GUESS WHO"S BACK? ;-)**

 **Alright my fellow Clace shippers…please refrain from throwing tomatoes and other objects at me. School has been stressful so I haven't really been given time to work on this story. But ya know what? No excuses. I WILL MAKE TIME! I promise more chapters will be coming your way shortly.**

 **I tried to include more of the shadow world in this chapter since someone mentioned it in a review. I love when you guys give me suggestions!**

 **Don't forget to leave a question, I'll be answering 2-4 in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time…REVIEW, FAVORITE, & FOLLOW. Thanks! (100 reviews before the next chapter?)**

 **Xo,**

 **H**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Night of Responsibilities

 **(PLEASE READ A/N THE END THANKS!)**

Maybe it was the distant sound of rumbling laughter, or the cool whisk of night-time air from the open balcony doors that made my heart do somersaults in my chest. The dress I was wearing was fitted perfectly, courtesy of Isabelle and a fussing mother. It wasn't the ballgown full of fluff and glitter that I had seen ladies with powdered hair and dazzling jewels had worn at court. Silk that might have been pulled from the covers of my bed, was shaped so that it hugged the little curves I had and dipped to the floor, a slit open to reveal my skin and the black heels that did wonders to my height situation. The top, however, made me weary. Shaped like a V and revealing glimpses of cleavage-but, thank the angels, nothing too much. It was really nothing like a fairytale princess, but the elegance of simplicity and realness that it radiated made me feel every bit the part. Izzy had picked well. Emerald green always was my color, mother had said.

I had been staring at the mirror, a mixture of nerves and anxiousness at my reflection that everyone would see descend the steps. With heels on and seeing the fabric draped across the floor only made me even more nervous to walk down those stairs. I fidgeted in my shoes. To think, for someone who almost _always_ wore heels, I should be used to it. My toes were aching from the shape not exactly fitting my feet correctly and I clenched them and winced. Perhaps I should change?

But then a hand-Abigail-grabbed mine and I was off to the entry.

Rumbling laughter sounded the split of the door. Tinted blue shadows sprinkled at my feet, a reflection of the moon shining through the holed out windows of the night. It was all so calm, so quiet, except for the faint noise that would grow thunderous once my name would be announced and I had to step down those wretched stairs in these wretched heels.

Everyone I knew would be waited at the bottom, looking at me along with all the guests. This party was important. It would be the first time the public would see Jace and I, the chance they get to form opinions and gossip. We were monarchs and that was part of the job: public displays equal public trust. Mom always told me that by having the world see us, we were inviting them into our lives. But how much do I want them in mine?

"Miss, it's time." Abigail called, stepping next to me. I had almost forgotten she was there.

I nodded but then turned when I heard her footsteps retreating. "Abigail," I called, causing her to turn around. "Aren't you coming?"

She looked at me funny. "To the party, Highness? Certainly not!" Abigail smiled, more for me than for herself. "There are things to do around here. A party like this has no room for me."

Her tone was not sad as she curtsied. My eyes followed the clicking of her footsteps as she crept down the hallway and twinge of something poked at my heart. Trumpets blared, a bit muffled from where I was standing but enough to snap my attention back to its previous state.

Distantly my name was called and the doors opened. Golden lights flooded me, and I had to blink to take it all in. I wanted to look around but nausea came over me as I could not meet one eye. There were too many people. I had forgotten how to breathe. I wanted to go back-I needed to go back. To shut door and curl up into a ball and block all the sound out. Something was different about tonight. I love parties, _you love the people._ So why why why _why,_ did I feel like three boulders had been dropped on my shoulder and I was ready to collapse?

No more voices. Because they had all stopped their conversations. Because they were all staring at me. Somewhere inside, I grasped for an anchor. And when my eyes searched frantically and landed on faces I recognized, I reached it for it. First was my family-Mom, Dad, Jon-and my friends-Izzy, Simon...and Alec, standing next to a certain warlock I adored. And amongst the expectant faces, there was Jace.

Golden hair neat, suit gleaming and smile that worked the entire room. His eyes pierced into mine, as if urging me to _keep looking, keep staring, hold onto his eyes._ Those golden irises followed me as I felt my legs move step after step down the stairs. They steadied me. Jace didn't falter, he didn't move. I couldn't tell if either of us had blinked. I had not realized that my feet had touched the marble floor until applause erupted in the room and my eyes finally left the moment I grabbed and tried to stay in.

It was a night of responsibilities.

People bowed and they smiled and I nodded and threw out the polite commentary I had been taught since birth. I felt fine now, but my mind kept racing back to what happened on the stairs. I had been dumbstruck and nearly embarrassed myself. But now? It came easily to me. The dignified laughs and the names of the nobles, the fawning over dresses I didn't care for and answering questions for people who expected an answer they already knew, it all flowed out of me like the melody of a song I had to recite each day. But earlier, it was like I was a different person.

I was making conversation with a man and his towering wife when a voice interrupted.

"I hope you don't mind me stealing the Princess away," Izzy said, her tone indicating that she was by no means asking as she whisked me away next to a small corner next to a chocolate fountain.

My mother and father were entertaining the guest, so not many people noticed. I sighed in grateful relief. I looked up to see Izzy staring across the room. I followed her gaze and a small laugh escaped my lips. It was Simon, my best friend who was the only vampire in the room, which meant he could not blush, but the expression on his face was as easily read as a toddler. His fingers fiddled, I could see him stammer and muster up sloppy smiles meant for pre-teen boys. There was a group of men surrounding him, no doubt asking blunt questions that he had no idea how to answer. He caught my eye and mouthed ' _help'._

I just shook my head.

"Isabelle?" She was still staring. "Izzy?"

Her attention landed back on me. "Hmm?"

"You were staring."

Her eyes widened a fraction and her arms crossed. "I was not."

"You were." I taunted almost quizzically. "Anyways, thanks for the save."

It took her a moment to realize what I meant. "Oh yes, that. I could tell you needed some help and I thought it was the right time. By the way," she said. "what the hell are you doing?"

I glanced around to make sure no one was looking. "What are you talking about?" I fired in a rash whisper. She rolled her eyes.

"What I mean is, you're avoiding the whole point of this party! You and Jace haven't spoken a word- _well,_ if you don't count that steamy eye-sex you had on the stairs."

"Oh." I paused. "Eye-sex?"

Izzy huffed. "Just go find him."

I dipped a finger in the chocolate fountain and brought it to my lips. Conveniently, there was food table set up right next to it filled with berries and pastries and the most drool-worthy desserts. I scanned for a plate but Izzy swatted me. I clutched my shoulder.

"OW!" Some people turned. Isabelle flashed them an award-winning smile and that was that.

"Go," she urged and practically pushed me into the crowd.

Men asked to dance with me which I respectfully declined, woman did their best not to bump into me but did and sent a flurry of apologizes in which I had to hush. It was a whirlwind of stiffness and polite shoving, searching for locks of honey-blonde. It took awhile for me to give up my pointless quest and scour to a little corner where no one would notice. Part of my heart deflated. It was an obligation to find him but standing here, looking at people laugh and dance I couldn't help but feel a bit hopeless. Simon and Izzy were nowhere in sight, Jon was flirting with a brunette by the piano and the parents had to entertain everyone. For reasons I could not make sense of, not having the annoying arse here was unsettling.

Knowing the staff, even the corner was polished without an inch of dust catching the fabric of my dress. A few feet away was the doors to the large balcony, which I knew would give me a view I'd find far prettier than a suffocating ballroom. Mood slightly lifted, I picked up my dress and slipped into the the cool blanket of the night.

It was beautiful. The sky was wrapped in a blue of the darkest shade and shimmered with the slightest specks of light that all scrambled together to create a scene that would make any artist swoon. My fingers itched for a paintbrush. The moon, a crescent in the darkness had the color of white, but not pure white. It could surely be recreated by one bottles of paint that Jon had gotten me last christmas. My fingers danced with my mind as I leaned over the balcony, sketching and painting in my head.

"This is my hiding spot," a voice startled me. Hidden in the depths of the shadows was the owner of the voice I had been so accustomed to hearing. His face glimmered in the moonlight, his eyes shining that my paintbrush had lost focus and found a new muse. None other than Jace Herondale.

My hands clutched the stone and I stood straighter. "This is my home," I challenged.

Something changed in his eyes, something almost sad. Part of me wanted to ask but my mouth remained shut. Instead of talking, we just stayed there in a comfortable silence. No longer looking at each other but at the masterpiece above us. It was nice, the quiet. Through the doors, I could still hear the music echoing and sound of clapping and loud voices. But it was all muffled out and drowned by a breeze. Stolen moments like this is the only way to survive at these kinds of parties. A few seconds by myself, before making an entrance. Sneaking outside when no one notices. Eating strawberries in the corner when everyone is too busy laughing to care. My mind went back to how similar this felt, when I was on my room balcony and Jace was right below. My face heated at the thought and the silence felt less natural now.

I cleared my throat. "Are you enjoying the party?"

The tone I used shifted to the polite mellowness of my 'princess' voice, and he noticed because the corner of his mouth lifted at it.

"I suppose," he said. "And you?"

"It's nice."

He grinned. "You always were a bad liar."

"I was not!" I fired, my arms crossed and my chin tipped up. My hands were balled at my chest and looking up at him required some effort on my part.

Jace took a lock of my hair and curled it around his finger. Before I could swat him away, he leaned in and whispered so quietly, it might've been carried away into the night, " _Beautiful."_

I reeled back so fast that my heel caught onto my dress and I was tumbling backwards into strong hands. His body shook with quiet laughter as he slid closer and held me upright. I stepped away quickly and ran a hand over the emerald silk.

"It seems that I'm always catching you." He smirked, his typical Jace Herondale smirk and I wanted to slap his face and my leaping heart senselessly.

I grumbled. He sighed and looked as if he was about to give up on restless child.

"What?" I snapped.

He blinked. "Nothing, it's just that usually works."

I stared at him expectedly.

"Well, I caught you, twice, both in the most romantic way possible." he hesitantly spoke.

I rolled my eyes. "The first time was to avoid possible death."

He ignored me. "I take you out on a date-"

"-Actually _I_ took _you_ -"

"-You walk in on me half-dressed, which should have been better than any charming lie a man could think of. Oh, and I _didn't_ force you to draw for me-" I made a disagreeable noise. He relented. "-okay, maybe that one was off. But I've been much more civil than you have."

That part was true. He had been. I never stopped to think about how this might have been like for Jace. He was taken away from his home and forced to... _date me._ A prince who had a number of women, as disgusting as it was, in his bed had to suddenly start a relationship with me. Maybe it was just as difficult for him as it is for me. This wasn't what either of us planned.

Jace tugged at his shirt collar and gave me the most boyish grin I had ever seen from him. "And here I am, _in a suit,_ looking at only _you._ What more can I do?"

He didn't have to explain because I already knew what he meant. While Jace was trying in his own twisted way to make this relationship work, all I was doing was pushing him away. What more _could_ he do?

I kept quiet.

"I even gave you my signature smirk, the one-"

I cut him off. "-the one that you give every woman before she drops into bed with you?"

It was his turn to keep quiet. "I'm not a prize to be won over, Jace." It was the first time I had said his name out loud tonight and it felt like ice coming out of my mouth.

He rubbed his head looked down. "I know."

"But it's not exactly fair of me to be upset," I admitted with a long sigh. "You've been the only one trying to make this work a-and it must be harder with me acting like this."

"I know you don't want this Clary," he said quietly. "But it's our reality. Royals don't always have the luxury of marrying for love. Our parents just got lucky."

I nodded. "It's all planned out. Our relationship, our future engagement, marriage...there's no point in fighting this. It's my duty."

"Oh, don't say it like that. Surely being forced to hang around me can't be that bad?" We both laughed.

The quietness of outside made our voices hushed, like we were having a secret conversation that no one would ever know about.

I fiddled nervously with my finger, knowing there'd be a ring there someday.

"But I'd like to try," I bit my lip, awaiting his reaction. "I'd like give us a chance."

The moment seemed dragged on forever and every second of Jace's face being unfazed was a grip on my heart. But then he smiled, a different smile I had never seen. One that was reserved for me. A secret.

"I'd like that." A beat of hesitation passed before he slid his thumb to my cheek and I closed my eyes. "We can try friends first."

" _Friends."_ I echoed.

 **I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry for no updates. It's been almost a year since I've left this story and I don't want to make excuses. One of the major problems I had and wanted to fix was writer's block. If you guys are still willing to read, then I am still willing to write. I don't actually know how this works, if you guys can message me someway? If someone can explain that, I'd be very grateful. I think having a way to talk to my readers will really help me with moving this story along.**

 **...ON A BETTER NOTE, LET'S MOVE ON TO THE Q & A!**

 **Q: (sophiecampbellbower) what was that with Jace tells Clary that Simon should go demon hunting with them? I thought Jace would try to keep Si away from Clary... Why the sudden change?**

 **A: I know that wasn't as clear in the previous chapter, but here you can kind of see that Jace was more accepting of their predicament than Clary was. It was his way of making an effort!**

 **Q: (xCx) Who wants clary dead?**

 **A: Oh, you can wait ;)**

 **Q: (aysha 09) Can you write at least one or two chapters from jace's point of view? I'm just curios as to how he really feels about clary, what his thoughts are around her etc.**

 **A: I had actually been debating doing that since the beginning of this story! The only problem I seem to have with switching POVs is having a clear difference in tone and voice. It's something I will definitely try.**

 **Also, I think I want to ask a question for myself? I don't know if I can stick to a specific schedule but summer IS coming up...what day would you guys like weekly updates? :)**

 **Thank you everyone, who's been loyal with this story. I adore youuuu 3 Don't forget to review, follow, favorite and leave your questions, suggestions & requests for next time! **

**xo,**

 **H**


End file.
